All my friends say
by Saren Kol
Summary: Edward and Bella broke up 6 months ago and now they hate each other; but when they're drunk, it's a whole different story. AH/OOC M for drinking, swearing and a little loving down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much to my totally awesome beta Mesmerizeme. You totally rock!!! And thanks to Zen One for her encouragement as I branch out to more than a one shot. My plan is to update this every Saturday.**

**Legal Begal stuff - Stephanie Meyes own Twilight**

And all my friends say

I started shootin' doubles

When you walked in

All my friends say

I went a little crazy

Seeing you with him

You know I don't remember a thing

But they say I sure was raisin' some cain

I was a rock star, party hard

Gettin' over you comeback kid

Hey I musta did

What all my friends say

All My Frineds Say - Luke Bryan

**EPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke was the construction worker that was taking a jackhammer to the inside of my brain.

The next thing I noticed was that when I pulled my hand up to cradle my aching head, it literally peeled off the wooden arm of a rocking chair. I know it was a rocking chair because the movement made me want to spew my guts out, and not in a good way.

I tried to think of why I was asleep in the hard wooden chair but my head hurt too much. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. I carefully pried them open and was thankful that someone had drawn the curtains. Looking around I realized I was in my own bedroom.

How the hell did I get home?

I remember going to the club Saturday night with my best friends Emmett and Jasper, but after that, nothing.

What day is it?

My room was trashed, clothes were thrown everywhere, my stereo was humming at me, making my head ache even more. I looked over and saw that the arm still stuck to my rocking chair was holding an empty beer can.

What the hell happened last night?

I wanted to go back to sleep, but the more awake I became, the more aware of my body I was. Besides the earth-shattering headache, my back was killing me from sleeping in the chair. I needed to find out what happened.

I couldn't find my phone, but I did find my wallet, completely empty. Oh no, no!!!! I had taken out most of my paycheck for the expenses for the next dig in my archeology class. I knew I couldn't count on my parents for the money; my father was upset that I did not want to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. I love helping people, but I learned long ago that I put too much emotion into everything I do. There was no way I could sit by and watch someone die; it would kill me inside. So, I chose archeology instead. I love the idea of bringing an extinct civilization back to life.

I grabbed a bottle of water and my keys and headed out to get my car. I needed answers! But just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse, my car was nowhere to be found. I looked around and noticed a pay phone. Digging in my pocket, I found a couple of quarters and called Emmett.

Emmett answered on the second ring.

"Eddie!!!"

"Damn it Emmett, stop yelling." I whispered back.

"How are you feeling this morning, sparky?"

"I'm not sure yet." I paused, not sure I wanted to hear the answer to my question. "Emmett, what happened last night?"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear to shield myself from his bellowing laugh. "Let me come pick you up man, I have your car and your phone. I'll be there in 20. And make sure you shower!"

I was showered and feeling somewhat human when Emmett walked in the door 20 minutes later. He just snickered at me and nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Where is my cell Emmett?"

"No way Edward. You gotta hear about what happened, THEN you can have your phone."

I groaned and followed Emmett out the door, I had a feeling this was only going to get worse.

Emmett and I stopped at a little cafe not far from the University that we both attended and ordered some sandwiches and water. When we finished our food, I braved the disaster waiting for me.

"Okay Emmett, lay it on me, I can take it." Hopefully, I thought to myself.

Emmett took a deep breath before he began, never a good sign. "Short story is about half way through the night Bella showed up with a date and you went a little crazy. You asked the bartender for a double, and then had three more before you started in on her."

Placing my head in my hands, I groaned loudly. "When you said 'started in on her...?" I knew I was going to regret asking that.

"You told her how much you still loved her and couldn't live without her. Then you punched her date. I think his name was Anthony? Anyways, you were working the whole crowd trying to win her back."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I did not want Bella back. She made her choices and I made mine. I couldn't go back to her after everything she said to me when we broke up.

Emmett pulled me out of my inner struggle by waving my iPhone in my face. "We took pictures." He told me and began to open the pictures to the first one of the night.

I took the phone from him and started flipping through the pictures. They started simple enough, with pictures of the three of us having a good time. You could tell when I started to get drunk because the pictures were all at weird angles. Then they started being pictures of random tits and asses. Then there was the picture that halted me in my tracks. Bella at a table with some guy who had his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear. She was giggling at whatever he was saying. The next was of Bella and the guy dancing. She was grinding up on him and he was nibbling on her ear. That must have been when Emmett or Jasper got the phone, because the next picture was of me staring down Bella's guy, then of me punching said guy- I was wondering why my hand hurt! Then me on top of the bar flailing my arms, apparently trying to rouse the crowd.

"Dude, there's audio too. We recorded your whole speech!" Emmett looked rather pleased with himself. I just stared at him.

I dropped Emmett off at his place and went back home. Walking into the kitchen I saw that I had five messages waiting for me. I sighed as I pressed play.

Beep, "Edward, this is your father. I called and got you into the last semester ..." Delete. I was not in the mood to deal with him today.

Beep, "Hey Edward, it's Heather. I'm in town again and wondered if you wanted to get together for a little fun later. Call me!" Save.

Beep, "Edward! It's the Jazz man! Call me." Some friend Jasper was, he let the whole thing happen. Delete.

Beep, "I can't believe you Edward! You had better hope I don't find you in a dark alley. I know things; I can make it look like an accident, or natural causes. Bella doesn't need your crazy tricks, so leave her and her boyfriend alone." The venom in Alice's voice made me believe every word, that girl was scary sometimes.

Beep, "What the fuck Edward?!" Bella still had my number? "And before you think I still have your number, I had to call Alice for it." That makes sense. "How could you do that? Did you think it would win me back? There is no way I am ever getting back with you. So what is it? You can't get laid so you have to ruin my chances? Anthony was a great guy and now he's gone. Can't say that I blame him, who wants to hang around with a chick that has a homicidal ex? Fuck you, Edward!" I was fuming mad by the time her message ended. Couldn't get laid? I can get it anytime I want, and they are all way better than she ever was in the sack. Fuck her! No, I did not want her back. No fucking way!

_Flashback _

_I walked in the door to our apartment, not bothering to wait for Bella. Between her and my father, the day had been a total disaster. We had just gotten home from the annual Cullen Easter party where my father and I had gotten into a heated discussion about my degree choice and Bella had been flirting with my cousin. I was barely keeping control of my anger._

_Bella walked in behind me and slammed the door._

_"What the hell crawled up your butt, Edward? You haven't said one word to me since we left your parents house!"_

_I ran my hand through my hair and tried to calm my nerves. It didn't work._

_"How about you flirting with my cousin while my father was jumping down my throat, again, about my career choice. It seems like nothing I do is good enough for anyone anymore!" I yelled and then promptly dropped myself onto the couch. Bella just glared at me. Another time I would have wanted to kiss the glare right off her face, but after seeing her with my cousin, I couldn't even find the look anything but annoying._

_Bella closed her eyes for a moment seemingly composing her thoughts before she spoke._

_"I was not flirting with your cousin, Edward. And if you just stood up to your father, he wouldn't jump down your throat anymore."_

_"You don't understand Bella, you never do. He won't listen. He has threatened to stop paying for my tuition if I don't change majors."_

_"Have you even told him why you don't want to be a doctor? You say he won't listen, have you even tried?"_

_"Have you ever thought that maybe he intimidates me? That maybe it would be nice for my girlfriend to be there for me instead of getting it on with my cousin while I'm being blasted by my father?"_

_"You know what Edward, I'm done. I can't deal with all of your emotional baggage and your insecurities." Bella headed to the bedroom. I knew what she was doing; she was packing, leaving me. Somehow, I couldn't find it in me to care. Within 10 minutes she was out the door lugging a large suitcase and a duffle bag._

_She didn't even say goodbye._

_End Flashback_

I unplugged the phone and stumbled into my bedroom, shedding my clothes as I went. I did a face plant onto my bed and waited for sleep to take me away from this mess.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, what was your favorite part? Up next is Bella's take on Edward's actions, and Edward's rant at the bar! See you next weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted. You all make my day! Thanks so much to my totally awesome beta Mesmerizeme.**

**Legal Begal stuff - Stephanie Meyes own Twilight**

BPOV

There are three things in life that I am absolutely sure about.

One, my truck is not going to last too much longer. It was a gift from may dad my Junior year in High School and it was considered ancient then. Now, five years later, it's really on its last leg.

Two, I needed to get out of the house. My best friends Alice and Rosalie were constantly trying to set me up with someone; it seemed like they had a new date for me every weekend. I had been giving them excuse after excuse in order not to go, finally giving in a few days ago. Tonight I have a date with Anthony, Alice swears that he is exactly what I am looking for.

And three, Edward Cullen is the world's biggest dick. Once upon a time I thought he was the one, the most perfect guy; that lasted all of one year. Between his insecurities about our relationship to his refusal to stand up to his bullying father, he had way more issues than I could deal with. We were barely making it when things just came to a head over the annual Cullen Easter party about six months ago.

Flashback

_Edward flew out of the car and into our apartment. I knew he was upset, but he usually waited to walk in with me. Instead, he let his insecurities get the better of him and that made the day a total disaster. While I was off talking to Edward's cousin, he was off talking to his dad. I kept an eye on them and I was hoping that the looks on their faces meant that Edward had finally stopped letting his father tell him what to do with his life. It was soon apparent that this was not the case. I knew where Edward's head was at, and I was not at all in the mood for it._

_"What the hell crawled up your butt, Edward? You haven't said one word to me since we left your parents house!"_

_He ran his hands through his hair roughly. It reminded me of a time when I would have sat next to him, running my fingers gently through his hair, soothing him from a stressful day. That time was now long past._

_"How about the fact that you were flirting with my cousin while my father was jumping down my throat, again, about my career choice. It seems like nothing I do is good enough for anyone anymore!"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost laughed aloud at the idea that I was flirting with his cousin; it was ridiculous. Even if I wanted his cousin, Will, I don't have the right equipment; although no one knows that but me; Will wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet. I had a gay friend in High School and picked up on it pretty quickly, I am now one of the few people that Will is comfortable around. I couldn't tell Edward any of this though, because Will was terrified of how his family would react and begged me to never tell his secret._

_"I was not flirting with your cousin, Edward. And if you just stood up to your father, he wouldn't jump down your throat anymore."_

_"You don't understand Bella, you never do. He won't listen. He has threatened to stop paying for my tuition if I don't change majors."_

_"Have you even told him why you don't want to be a doctor? You say he won't listen, have you even tried?"_

_"Have you ever thought that maybe he intimidates me? That maybe it would be nice for my girlfriend to be there for me, instead of getting it on with my cousin, while I'm being blasted by my father?"_

_"You know what Edward, I'm done. I can't deal with all of your emotional baggage and your insecurities." I stormed off to the bedroom and began packing my things. I would stay with my best friend Alice until Edward figured out what the hell he was doing with his life. I started slowing my packing, waiting for him to come beg me to stay, but as I got closer to finishing, I realized that he was not coming._

_As I passed him on my way out, he didn't even move from his spot on the sofa. Neither of us said goodbye._

End Flashback

Alice had been over earlier to choose my outfit for the night. I was perfectly capable of looking cute on my own, but she was so excited that I was finally going out; I couldn't deny her.

So, here I sit at ten minutes after seven waiting for Anthony to show up. We had agreed on six-thirty, and I was beginning to wonder if I had been stood up. In my opinion, there was nothing that killed a date faster than being late. He had better have a good reason, I thought to myself.

*ding dong*

"About time." I sighed to myself. I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

WOW!

Alice and Rosalie were so dead!

Anthony stood in my doorway in all of his failed manly glory. He was wearing a Tommy Bahama shirt, khaki shorts and brown strappy man sandals with white socks. My gaydar was screaming at me. Part of me felt relieved, if he were gay it would make this night easier. The rest of me was pissed, I was really hoping to get laid, and now that was definitely NOT going to happen. How the hell did Alice think that this guy was perfect for me?

"Bella?" He broke me out of my internal sighing with his question.

"Yes. Hello, you must be Anthony."

He nodded his head and held out his hand. "Ready to get the night started?" At least he was trying to make this a nice night. Maybe I was wrong and he was just metro? Either way I figured we weren't going to end up having a 'nightcap' together.

After an awkward dinner at Red lobster, he took me to a bar not too far from my place that was pretty packed, but was playing good music. I looked around and noticed a table toward the back and pointed it out to Anthony, he went to get us drinks while I claimed the table.

Anthony came back with our drinks and we sat in tense silence. It didn't take long for me to notice that Anthony was checking out a cute Asian boy on the dance floor. I decided it was time to make my move. I had to lean over and whisper in his ear because the music was so loud.

"Anthony, are you gay?" I figured by asking the question one of two things would happen, either he would be appalled and leave, thus ending the date; or he would admit it and we could get all this awkward pretending out of the way and just enjoy what was left of the evening.

He looked shocked at first and opened his mouth to protest, but instead he sighed loudly, "Am I that obvious? " I nodded my head, "And here I thought I was doing so good at hiding it. I just figured it out a couple years back."

"I have a very sensitive gaydar." I told him while tapping my temple.

Anthony laughed and put his arm around my waist. "I am so glad that you know. I have been stressing all night that you were going to want to have sex later."

I giggled at that one. "I'll admit, before you showed up I was planning on throwing myself at you. But it's all good; Mr. Rabbit hasn't turned me down yet."

He turned to me and contemplated his next question. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and nodded my head letting him lead me to the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs and were having a blast now that the awkwardness was gone. I was showing him how to grind and he was giving me tips of how to give the perfect blowjob.

I was just about to suggest we go sit back down when out of nowhere my ass of an ex-boyfriend's fist connected with Anthony's jaw. Anthony stumbled back and looked on in shock as I placed myself in between the two men.

"What the hell Edward?"

"He was touching you!" Edward tried to get past me to hit Anthony again, but I placed a hand on his chest stopping him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It did not escape my notice that Emmett and Jasper were behind him taking pictures of everything.

"What do you care? It's not like we're together anymore, you have no right to decide who can touch me."

Edward glared at Anthony before turning back to me, his eyes becoming softer. "He's not good enough for you Bella, no one is. I need you Bella, I need you to come back to me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Anthony opened his mouth to say something but got as far as "Hey man," before Edward punched him again, this time causing Anthony to end up on the floor. I dropped down to make sure Anthony was all right. I saw his eyes go wide and followed his gaze to see Edward, who had climbed up on the bar. I helped Anthony up and stared as Edward began yelling to the small crowd that had gathered around him.

"Everyone listen up!" He called out to the crowd. The music lowered a little and most of the people turned to him. Of course, the fact that he had just given all of his cash to the bartender to buy a round for the house probably helped.

"Six months ago I let this wonderful woman slip out of my life," he started, pointing toward me, "She walked out the door and I didn't stop her. I have regretted that decision every day since." He scanned out at the people looking up to him, "Take my actions as a warning, when you have the best thing in your life walking out the door, STOP HER!!!"

Edward jumped down off the bar, stumbling a bit as he did, and walked back to me. Without warning, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a hard kiss. I could smell the alcohol on his hot breath and wondered how he was still standing. I had forgotten how good a kisser Edward is, especially when drunk and almost allowed myself to give in and kiss him back. Thankfully Edward pulled away, just before I lost my resolve.

He looked at me for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Bella," he whispered and started to sway a little, "I love you." He barely got the words out of him mouth before he passed out in a drunken heap on the floor.

I watched, frozen in my spot, as Emmett and Jasper carried him out of the bar. When they were gone, I could not help but notice that all eyes were now on me. I quickly grabbed Anthony's hand and dragged him out of the bar.

Anthony dropped me off at home and I apologized again for my crazy ex. I couldn't believe what Edward had done. Even if what he was saying is true, he had no right to embarrass me like that. And poor Anthony, we ended up having fun after we cleared up the whole gay thing, and now he probably doesn't ever want to hang out again.

I pulled out my cell phone and found Edward's phone number. As it rang, I realized that I would have to make up some excuse as to why I still had his number. I listened to his voice mail and waited for the beep.

"What the fuck Edward?! And before you think I still have your number, I had to call Alice for it." I hoped he bought it. "How could you do that? Did you think it would win me back? There is no way I am ever getting back with you." I paused to catch my breath. "So what is it? You can't get laid so you have to ruin my chances? Anthony was a great guy, now he's gone. Can't say that I blame him, who wants to hang around with a chick who has a homicidal ex? Fuck you Edward!"

I slammed the phone shut and threw it on the couch. I did a face plant onto my bed and waited for sleep to take me away from this mess.

**A/N Review if you liked it! See you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A _HUGE _thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, alerted and just read this story! Mezmerizeme and ZenOne, I love you girls! If your not reading their stories, you are seriously missing out! Okay this is a short chapter but I ended it here for a reason. **

**Legal Begal stuff: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

EPOV

I spent much of Sunday recovering from my hangover. Emmett had all sorts of "home remedies," but I wasn't about to try one. After multiple Tylenol, lots of water, a couple of wheat grass shots, I was pretty close to normal.

I was glad I didn't have any classes Monday morning, and work didn't begin until 10. Of course, working with Emmett and Jasper meant that I would have to hear more about my little antics at the bar. We worked at Tanner Paintball Field where the pay was decent, the hours were great and we were able to paintball as much as we wanted, for free. Jasper was the manager on our shift, which worked out well for him since he was going to school for business management. He called it great job experience.

We only had a few groups come in and after we got them armed and set up to wage a full on paint war, we sent them on their way. We sent Ben, the field safety guy, out to keep an eye on them and we sat down to lunch. Of course the ribbing and questions began immediately.

"So, Edward..." Jasper began, taking longer than necessary to get my name out from his lips, a full on smirk on his face. "Some show Saturday night. Did I detect some unresolved feelings for the, and I am quoting you here, 'Two-timing Bitch from hell'?"

Emmett laughed at his question and batted his eyelashes as he did his best sissy impression, "Oh Bella, I still need you!"

I slapped my hand over my face, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"What the hell was I drinking? It had to be the alcohol. There is no way in hell that I need her to come back into my life." I roughly crossed my arms and huffed as if to prove my point.

Emmett laughed again, "Jack and Coke dude, like you always drink. And I have serious doubts that it was the alcohol talking. It may have oiled your jaw, but the words were all you bro."

Of course, Jasper just had to chime in too, "You know Edward, they say that it's impossible to lie when your drunk, your brain isn't working fast enough for it."

I glared at them, wishing someone would come along and need something so I could be rescued from this nightmare. I was caught up in a daydream of choking both Emmett and Jasper while Bella was tied up in a corner, the next on my hit list, when Emmett's voice brought me back to reality.

"So it is true?"

"Is what true?" I knew what he meant, but I needed a moment to ask myself the same question.

"Do you still love her? You were pretty insistent about it, there has to be some truth to it." His eyes were soft and full of something that looked a lot like pity and a little bit of hope.

I shook my head to clear it of all the questions running around and went for the safe answer, the one I would stick with until I was sure why I said those things to her.

"Of course not. I don't know where that all came from, but love is the last thing I feel when I think of her; it s more like extreme pissed-offness."

"Of course, they say that you have to love someone extremely to hate them extremely. The same amount of energy is expelled or some shit like that."

I groaned as I dropped my head to the table, "Shut up Jasper."

BPOV

I had three classes Monday morning. I took my recorder along because I wasn't sure I would be up to taking notes, I was still pissed off about Saturday night. No one could piss me off as much as Edward. After class I headed off to work; Alice, Rose and I worked in the Sports Chalet at the mall. It was decent hours and pay, and we got great discounts. Edward used to love my job because he got great discounts on stuff for the paintball field he worked at; that was probably why he wanted me back.

I worked in the gun sales department; I was well versed in weapons since my dad was a police chief back home. He made sure I knew how to handle a gun, up to, and including field stripping every type the police force had. I guess he hoped I'd be a cop one day too. Not so much, but the guys thought it was sexy as hell to watch me at the firing range, so who was I to complain.

This morning though, I was caught up in how Edward's head would look if I shot a hole through it with one of the multiple high powered weapons before me. I was thinking about which would take the longest to kill him, which would just blow his head clean off or maybe, I would just shoot out his eyeballs with a BB gun.

My shift went pretty slow since it was a weekday, but soon enough, it was time for my break. Alice, Rose and I always took our breaks together so we could spend some time talking. I grabbed a bottle of water from the machine in the break room and sat at the table with my girls. Of course, I should have known that they would want to talk about Saturday. No doubt, their boyfriends, and Edward's best friends, Emmett and Jasper, would have already filled them in.

"So... How did your date go Saturday night?" Alice asked with a full on smirk. Rose leaned in and rested her head in her hands, anxious to hear my answer.

"I'm sure you already know about it. Edward showed up and picked a fight, then embarrassed me in front of the whole bar."

Rose rolled her eyes, "We know that Bella, but how was the date? And is he staying around? Or did Eddie-boy scare him off."

"The date was a total bust, and even if Edward didn't scare him off, I doubt I'd be going on any more dates with him."

Alice looked shocked; after all, she was the one that had set us up. "But Bella, he was perfect for you: smart, sweet, a total fine piece of man meat, and looking for a committed relationship."

"Yes Alice," I beckoned her to lean closer, "he was all of those things, and he IS looking for a committed relationship; with a man." Alice's eyes grew large as saucers as she took in the information, and then she burst into a fit of laughter. Rose followed her and I couldn't help laughing as well.

Once we had recovered from our laughfest, Rose took on a serious tone. "So do you think he still loves you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I think the more important question is: do you still have feelings for him?" Alice added.

"Oh I have feelings alright, just not the ones he was talking about. I would however, love to shoot him and mount his head on my wall." I smiled at the mental image.

"So you'd love to mount his head huh?" Rose winked at me.

"Oh shut up." I said as I tossed my now empty water bottle at her.

**A/N: See you all next week! Review if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I sent my husband off on deployment this morning. Sigh... Much love to Mezmerizeme for being a totally awesome beta!**

**Legal Begal stuff: Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight universe.**

EPOV

The rest of my week was pretty quiet; I worked, went to class and did my best not to think about last Saturday. I still don't know why I declared to a whole bar that I still loved Bella, but I couldn't get my mind off of it, and consequently, her. There was something lingering in the back of my mind, some fear that maybe things were not as they seemed when we broke it off all those months ago.

So here I was, Friday morning, contemplating getting a woman's opinion. I knew that there was no way that I could talk to Alice or Rose. They were not only Bella's best friends, who would definitely tell her every little thing, up to and including my body language as I talked; but they would tell Emmett and Jasper, and then I would never hear the end of it. No, I needed someone outside the situation. I remembered that Heather was back in town and figured I'd talk to her.

Heather was a flight attendant. She would rotate every couple of weeks to a new city and we'd get together whenever she was in town. She was a good friend and pretty good in the sack without getting all attached. She liked to fancy herself my 'teacher' in the bedroom, I'll admit, she has taught me a thing or two, but I've been the teacher a few times myself.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, it only rang twice before she picked it up.

"I was hoping you would call me, I'm leaving the beginning of next week. You're such a bad boy for making me wait." I laughed at her playful scolding.

"I was hoping you would want to go dancing tonight. I know a great club downtown and we can 'catch up'."

"Sounds good, Edward. Do you remember where the place is?" The airlines had set up apartments for the attendants when they were in town. This way, they didn't need to have multiple apartments in multiple cities.

"Of course I do, right near the airport. I'll pick you up out front around seven?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

I ended the call and went to find something for breakfast when my phone started ringing. Thinking it was Heather calling back I picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Miss my sexy voice that much?" I answered playfully. However, the voice on the other end did not sound amused.

"Hardly. If I ever hear you're voice agian it will be too soon."

"Bella? Why are you calling me?"

"Because, after last weekend I need to make sure that something like that never happens again. I will not have you ruining my dates by stalking me." I was getting a little pissed off at her tone, but I was not about to let her get to me.

"Why Bella? Do you have another hot date this weekend? Did it get you all hot and bothered when I kick you date's ass."

"That is none of your fucking business Edward. All I want is to know that you will stay out of my life; if you see me out with a date, I want you to pretend like we've never met. I'm not yours to be jealous over anymore. We broke up, that means we move on, it's a little hard to do that when you beat up my dates."

That's funny, I only beat up one date. I wonder if that's the only date she's had since we broke up.

"Whatever you say, it was the booze talking last weekend anyways, I have no desire to be back in your life. I just said that shit because I was drunk and horny, nothing more."

He could practically hear her roll her eyes on the other end. "Right, cause drunk and horny Edward tells me he loves me."

"He does if it will get him some pussy!" There, take that!

"Whatever, just stay the hell away from me. You got that asshole?"

"Loud and clear bitch." I slammed down the handset without even waiting for a response. Forget talking about how I feel, it's pretty obvious that we can't stand each other.

I drove to the building Heather was staying in and just as I knew would happen, she was not standing outside. I pulled up, parked the car slightly down the street, and walked toward the building's enterance to wait for her.

After about ten minutes of standing around, I was about to call it quits and go back home when Heather finally walked out.

"Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" She asked. I narrowed his eyes at her, she was acting a little timid, and if there was one thing I have learned about Heather in the last few months, she is NOT timid. Something was going on and I asked her about it.

A look of nervousness flashed across her face briefly before she covered it up with a manufactured look of confusion. "What do you mean?" I stared at her pointedly letting her know that she was not fooling anyone.

"I just got off the phone with my ex. He wants to get back together, and I've agreed to give it a go. We were always good together and it was a stupid reason that we broke up." She looked back at her building for a moment. "I understand if you don't want to go out now. I couldn't go as anything but a friend if I want this thing to work between us."

Taking her chin in my hand, I brought her face up to look at me. I smiled at her trying to show her that it was all right. "First off, I am glad that you two are getting back together, you deserve to be happy. And second, if you don't have any other plans I would still like to take you out, as friends of course." Heather's face visibly relaxed as I spoke. "Besides, I've got an issue with my ex that I could use a woman's perspective on."

"Sounds good, let's get going then." I put my arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture and we headed toward my car.

The club scene was well underway by the time we got there. The music was pumping pretty loudly and we had to push our way to the bar. Looking around, it was clear that there were no available tables; instead, I directed Heather to an open piece of wall away from the dance floor where we leaned up against it, sipping our drinks and taking in the scene before us.

"So," she began eyeing me intently, "tell me about your problem with your ex. You've never spoken of her much, other than to insult her."

I took a deep breath and told her all about what happened last weekend. The pictures, what my friends say I did, their opinions and even the phone calls between Bella and myself. She listened patiently through the whole story.

"So what do you think?" I asked her when I was done.

"That all depends on how you feel about her." She might have had three ears for the way I was looking at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Edward," she reached out and placed her hand on my upper arm. "You've told me what everyone else had to say and feel about it, but not what you feel. People can only sway how you feel if you are already feeling that way to begin with. If you truly do not want her back, then that drunken night meant nothing; but if you do still feel something for her, then you need to find a way to work it out."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. She was right, I needed to determine how I truly felt about her before I could do anything else.

I was just about to ask her if she wanted another drink when the music stopped and a very familiar and very drunk female voice came over the speakers.

"Edward Cullen! Come out, come out, where ever you are. I know you're in here with that slut."

I turned to see Bella standing on the bar with a microphone in her hand.

Oh shit!

**A/N: So who wants to guess what's she's up to? Leave me some love and I'll see you next week!**

**BTW, if you love fanfic, and honestly who doesn't, go visit FanFicAholics Anon- Where Obsession Never Sleeps! on Facebook. Chat with other authors, find out about awesome new stories, totally hot pictures (drool), and lots of fun! Tell 'em Saren sent ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You all rock so hard.**

**Legal begal stuff - Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

**BPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke, was the construction worker that was taking a jackhammer to the inside of my brain.

The next thing I noticed, was that I couldn't move my hands. I rushed to open my eyes prepared to panic, but the construction worker decided that this was good time to hit a power line and the pain in my head exploded.

_Where the hell am I?_

I suddenly realized that I was in complete darkness and unable to move. I pushed and pulled, trying to free my body, but the more I moved, the worse things got. I stopped struggling and willed my head to stop pounding long enough for me to figure out where I was.

I listened for talking or footsteps, anything to tell me where I was. I was met with extreme silence. I noticed that everything around me smelled of vomit and alcohol.

_What is going on?_

I moved around again, desperate to find a way out of my bindings when I realized that I was practically naked. The only clothing I could feel were my bra and panties.

As my heart began to race, the pounding in my head matched it's rhythm. I had no memory of last night and no idea where I had ended up.

_Did I go home with some psycho killer?_

_What happened to Alice and Rose?_

I was about to have a serious panic attack when I heard a shrill laughter that pierced the inner hallows of my tortured head. I struggled harder to try to free my hands, I had to block out that horrible sound.

"Bella, how the heck did you end up like that?"

I stopped my struggling, my poor brain working overtime to make sense of the words I had just heard. My mouth was parched and my throat was scratchy as I tried to talk.

"Alice?"

"Of course silly. Hold still a minute and I'll help you out of there."

I felt a tugging from everywhere around me and soon found myself tumbling in a heap on to my hard wood floor, hitting my head in the process. I groaned as I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Woops, sorry about that." Alice said as she helped me to a sitting position. I looked around and noticed that my horrid prison was actually my blanket and sheets and that I was safe in my own bedroom, sitting up next to my bed. Not too far away was a bucket whose smell threatened to make my stomach turn.

I placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "What happened, Alice? The last thing I remember was going to the bar to drink away my anger at Edward."

Alice scrunched up her face a bit, clearly deciding what to tell me. Suddenly her face brightened, "I'm gonna call Rose, you get a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I'll make breakfast and tell you all about it."

I groaned, wanting and not wanting at the same time to hear what she had to say. I didn't think my stomach could handle standing up, so I crawled into my bathtub and pulled the knob for the shower. For the first few minutes I didn't even care that I was still in my undies, or that the shower curtain was pulled back getting water everywhere. I just wanted to wash this ugly feeling off of my skin.

It took me nearly an hour before I felt human enough to walk out of the bathroom. Alice had placed some clothes out for me and I quickly got dressed. Looking around the room, I noticed that she had also removed the bucket and stripped my sheets. Alice really is the best friend ever.

I trudged down the hall into the kitchen and found Alice and Rose whispering quietly over two cups of coffee, their faces very close as to not be overheard, by me I'm guessing. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me slightly startled.

"Hey Bella, I have a plate all ready for you and some hot coffee too." Alice told me as I moved to sit down. Rose gave me a weak smile and glared slightly at Alice, I turned to notice that Alice was shaking her head trying to tell Rose no about whatever it was they were thinking about. Finally Rose was done with conversing silently.

"If you don't tell her Alice, I will."

"Tell me what?" I asked as I sat down with my plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Alice quickly placed the coffee in front of me and asked how many sugars I would like. I could tell she was trying to avoid answering my question. "Alice," I stopped to look her directly in the eyes, "tell me what?"

Alice took a deep breath and seemed to be collecting her thoughts, "It's about last night."

"Well I came home and there was no strange man in my bed, so it couldn't have been that bad." I remembered that Alice was there this morning when I woke up, "Oh my God Alice, I didn't try to sleep with you did I?"

"What?" Alice and Rose exchanged confused glances before Alice answered my question, "No! No Bella, you didn't sleep with anyone."

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"Well," Alice was cut off by my phone ringing. Alice and Rose looked at each other before turning to me before both talking at the same time.

"Don't answer that!" Rose yelled.

"Let the machine get it." Alice told me.

We were all silent as I let the phone ring the normal five times before the machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Bella Swan. I'm busy at the moment so leave your name and number at the beep and I'll call you back. Bye!"

BEEP. "Well, well, well, Bella Swan. I do hope you're feeling better this morning." My heart nearly stopped as I recognized Edward's extremely smug voice. "After all, I am sure that professing your undying love to someone you say you hate has to take a toll on you. For the record, you ruined my date, thank you very much. Though I am sure you'll be getting a lot more after that little stunt." I looked over at Alice and Rose, completely horrified at what I was hearing, but neither one would look me in the eyes. "Not that I care, but you really need to move on; your attempts at winning me back, well, it's embarrassing." I could practically see the smug look on his face as he ended the call. I was seething as the house became suddenly quiet.

"Alice. Rose. What. The. Fuck. Happened."

Rose decided the answer me first, "We went out last night to drink away your anger at Edward. While we were there, he showed up with a date and you just lost it. You started doing shots like nobody's business and then you went and talked to the DJ. I'm not sure what you said to him, but he turned down the music and handed you the microphone."

"We took pictures because we knew being that drunk that you wouldn't remember it." Alice told me as she handed me my camera.

I turned on the LED display and started flipping through the pictures. They started with us three having a good time and posing for different silly pictures. Very quickly, it changed to pictures of me slamming down drink after drink after drink. In between, I was flailing my arms around and it looked like I was yelling. Apparently, something had set me off. Then there came a picture of Edward with some woman, they were off talking in a dark corner, very close to each other and obviously very friendly. The next picture showed the girl with her hand on Edward's arm and Rose holding me back from storming off in their direction. I closed the camera not wanting to see any more.

I groaned as I dropped my head in my arms resting on the table. Alice tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but all that did was alert me that there was worse coming from this story.

I sighed as I looked back at the girls, "What else?"

Alice decided to continue the story. "After you called for Edward to come out, you started accusing him of playing with your emotions and being a player. You brought up his little speech from last week and then screamed about him having a date."

Alice stopped for a moment, looking like she was trying to figure something out. "It was weird cause his date was trying not to laugh the whole time and Edward was just shocked, amused and had this smug look on his face."

Rose decided to chime in. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it Bella? It might be best just left alone for now."

"It's best if she hears it from us Rose." Alice knew me well enough to know that I would think of every terrible possibility if they didn't tell me now.

"Well it's not like I did a strip tease to Bon Jovi or anything." I was trying to lighten the mood, then I saw their faces fall and realized that they were looking everywhere but at me.

Then I remembered my state of dress when I woke this morning.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please tell me I didn't try doing a strip tease for him!"

Rose perked up at my question, "No, you didn't do a strip tease. You did however take off your shirt and ask if his date had better tits. Then you pulled off your skirt and asked if she had better legs. You got right up in his face and kissed him. It looked like he was kissing back too."

"So is that why I was down to my underwear when I woke up? Why didn't you guys get me back into my clothes?"

"We were planning on it, but you passed out and Edward took off with your clothes. Memories or some shit like that. We ended up dragging you out in a tablecloth the bartender let us borrow." Alice defended, "We have to return it tonight by the way, and I already put it in the wash."

All I could think about was the phone call we had yesterday, how I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him and how pissy he was being the entire call. And now, Edward has my clothes, I'm assuming in some sort of attempt to get me to call him to get them back. Not a chance, he can keep them.

I wanted to blame the alcohol, I wanted to blame him, I wanted to blame Alice and Rose for letting me do that; but in the end I couldn't find anyone but myself to blame.

I am so confused, and so fucked!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! See you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow I got a lot of reviews and follows on that last chapter! You all rock so hard!**

**Legal beagel stuff: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Previously:

"Edward Cullen! Come out, come out, where ever you are. I know you're in here with that slut."

I turned to see Bella standing on the bar with the microphone in her hand.

Oh shit!

EPOV

I slowly walked toward the bar where Bella was yelling for me. I had no idea what was going on but Heather seemed to think the whole thing was funny because she was trying really hard to control her giggles.

It took Bella a minute or two to notice where I was, but I could tell when she saw me; her eyes were intense, almost like she was aroused and pissed off at the same time. Jealousy maybe? But why? She said she hated me.

"What the fuck Edward?" Bella started in on me right away. "You tell me last week that you still love me and now you re out with some scank? I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm getting whiplash from all your mood changes. If you want me, take me! But it's me and no one else."

While I was taken aback by her words, a part of me could not help but see the irony in what she was saying. Hell, just this morning she was telling me that she wanted nothing more to do with me.

Bella stepped down from the bar, several guys 'helping' her not to fall. Without warning, or my permission, a low growl came from deep within my chest. Heather must have heard it because she was becoming more and more unsuccessful with controlling her amusement.

Bella strode over to us and noticed Heather trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny bitch? You think you have him, but I'm here to tell you that that he's mine and you can't have him. No one else can!"

I was trying to figure out where Alice and Rose were so they could get her home while Heather stopped trying and burst into a full out laugh. Bella was having none of that.

"You think this is funny? You think you're better than I am?" Bella started fumbling with her shirt until she finally got it off. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was NEVER this bold. Bella turned her stare to me, clad only in a skimpy bra and her skirt; I was trying really hard to not get an erection.

"Are her tits better than mine Edward?" Bella grabbed her breasts and shoved them up, mashing them together. "These are real baby, and you know you miss them." I was stuck watching her breasts, come on I am a guy, so I didn't notice that she was also removing her skirt. Bella soon stood before me in matching bra and thong, it did not escape my notice that the crowd of mostly men had increased exponentially since she started stripping.

"How about her legs Edward? Do they feel as good as mine do when they're wrapped around you? Do you like grabbing her ass more than mine?" She sauntered up to me and rubbed her body over mine. Digging her hands in my hair, she threw her right leg over my hip and proceeded to show me what I had been missing. She was dry humping me in the middle of the club!

As good as this felt I knew it had to stop, Bella would hate me even more if this didn't stop now. I looked to Heather for help but she just shrugged and threw me a look telling me I was on my own with this one. I grabbed Bella's shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"Why Edward?" she asked me, "I still love you. Why do you hurt me like this?"

Bella began to sway back and forth in my arms, I briefly wondered just how much she had to drink tonight. Who was she here with? Why was no one taking care of her?

I didn't have time to think anymore about it as Bella crashed her soft lips with mine. I didn't remember the kiss from last weekend but this one was great. I had forgotten how good of a kisser Bella was, especially when she was drunk. I found myself melting into her kiss, it's not like she would remember it in the morning. She ended the kiss and looked me in the eyes, her face pleading.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please Edward; I need you to love me again." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she slumped in my arms. I finally saw Alice and Rose come out from the crowd and take her from me. I glared at both of them for letting her make a fool out of herself, I knew all too well how that felt the next day.

Heather came over and whispered in my ear that I should grab Bella's clothes off the floor and take them home; it would give her a reason to contact me later. I quickly scooped her top and skirt off the floor. As I turned to leave, I noticed that Alice had seen me steal her clothes. Good.

"Memories of an interesting night. Have her call me if she wants them back."

Heather and I stopped at the bar before leaving and asked them to get a tablecloth or something so Bella could be taken home in something other than her underwear.

Heather was quiet on the way back to her place. To be honest I had forgotten that she was in the car until she pointed out that I was about to miss her exit. I was so lost in thought that we were back at her place before I knew it.

"Think about what I said Edward," Heather started as I parked the car. "There are obviously a lot of unresolved issues between the two of you. You may not be able to see it when you are sober, but you still love her.")

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I am concerned about her, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, but I can't invite that kind of heart ache back into my life. She proved who she is last time; I won't go through that again. Love or not, I won't live my life like that again."

"Regardless, you two seem to crave each other's attention, even if it is negative. You need to figure this out or neither of you will ever be able to move on." Heather opened the door to get out of the car. She turned back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Edward." And with that I was left alone with my thoughts.

I drove back to my place and quickly changed into my pajama pants. I laid down on my bed to try and sleep, but it just wouldn't come to me. I couldn't help but replay memories of when Bella and I were happy together.

_Flashback_

_I slowly extracted myself from a sleeping Bella. I couldn't help but notice her little snores as she slept. I cherished those snores, it had not escaped my notice that the more orgasms I gave her in a night, the louder she snored._

_The clock on the nightstand glowed 4:30 am. Perfect, Bella didn't need to be up for another hour. Today was her birthday and I planned to make her breakfast in bed. Of course, I had not really cooked before but I had seen my Mom do it thousands of times. I couldn't be that hard, right?_

_I slipped on some sweats and tip toed my way to the kitchen and turned on the light. I quickly found the skillet and got out some eggs, bacon and english muffins. Placing the muffins in the toaster, I got to work on the eggs. I moved them around the skillet a bit, figuring scrambled eggs would be easier to make, but they kept sticking and getting really dry._

_What did mom use to do about that?_

_I remembered that she put milk in with the eggs, so I got the milk out and poured it in the eggs. I guess I poured too much though because now the eggs were soupy. As I scraped them around the pan, I could see that some of it was burnt._

_Okay, maybe no eggs then._

_I was about to take it off the stove and throw the failed eggs away when I smelled smoke. I turned around to find the toaster on fire and the room filling quickly with smoke. I tried to put out the flames but apparently I just made it worse and the fire detector went off._

_Once I got the fire out, I went to fan the smoke away from the alarm when I saw that the milk had boiled off the eggs and now the pan was smoking. Just as I was about to grab the pan to put it in the sink, I heard Bella come running from the bedroom._

_The smoke was so thick by this point that I could barely see anything. I made to grab for the pan but burned my hand on the side and I couldn't help the cry of shock and pain that came out._

_"Edward? Where are you?" I heard the panic in Bella's voice but before I could answer her, I found myself being covered in white foamy stuff as Bella tried to extinguish the fire. )_

_After depleting the extinguisher, Bella opened the door and tried to fan the smoke outside._

_I stood in shock in the middle of the kitchen, covered in foam and wondering how the hell I ended up like this. Bella walked back inside a moment later and just stared at me in disbelief._

_"Happy Birthday?" I told her hoping she wasn't too mad. As she began to realize what had happened she started to laugh at the situation. I couldn't help but laugh with her._

_As she settled down, a mischievous thought passed through my head. I couldn't help the wicked smile that crossed my face as I started walking toward her._

_"Come here baby, give me a hug."_

_Bella screamed and ran back towards the bedroom, of course I was faster and caught her just as she reached the door. We laughed and kissed, finally making our way to the shower where I gave her a very happy birthday._

_End Flashback_

I woke up the next morning and wondered how Bella was doing. I still cared, but of course I wouldn't let her know that. I called her house wanting to make sure she was still alive after the other night but it went to voice mail.

I didn't plan on acting like a jerk, but hearing Bella's voice on her answering machine brought out the ass in me. I knew that she wouldn't let my message go without calling me back and giving me a piece of her mind and I found myself surprisingly looking forward to it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See you all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Only 18 days until Eclipse! Did anyone see the new clips that are out? I am so excited!**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited this story. Things are about to get interesting.**

**Legal Begal stuff: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV **

I banged my head against the kitchen table in frustration. Of course, that was a terrible idea since my head was still pounding. Alice and Rose had gone to put the tablecloth of shame in the dryer leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Am I still in love with him? Is he still in love with me? I couldn't chance even thinking about putting my heart back out there unless I knew where he stood. Drunk, he was still in love with me, but sober, he seemed to do everything he could to be an ass to me. I decided there was only one thing to do.

"I need get Edward drunk," I announced as the girls came back into the kitchen.

"Umm, okay. And we think this is a good idea because?" Rose asked taking the seat across from me.

"I need to figure out how he feels, see if there really is something there, before I can even think about going back." I sigh realizing that my plan maybe a little crazy. "Not seriously drunk, just enough to relax him and make him not such as asshole; just enough to get him to be honest with me."

Alice perked up, noticing the perfect opportunity. "Rose's birthday party is next weekend. I know Edward is planning on showing up. We could so get him drunk there. And since it's at my house, we won't have any crazy rants in front of crowd of drunken strangers."

Rose nodded, agreeing with her and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Rose?" I asked her, not sure if I wanted to hear it, but desperate for any help my friends could give.

"I said we should make sure the guest bedroom is ready, the way you two are going, you may end up needing it." Alice laughed and nodded at her comment.

"You have a point, Edward passed out pretty hard." I told her. "I'll just have to make sure he doesn't drink that much and I'll just drink Coke or something to make sure I remain sober."

They both just shook their heads; apparently I was missing some joke between the two of them. But I had my plan and I was going to stick to it. Come next weekend, drunk Edward was going to spill his guts.

**APOV**

Poor Bella, she really has no clue. When Rose and I went to change out Bella's laundry for her we decided on a plan. Get both of them drunk and have them hash it out. Rose wanted to bet me if they would end up sleeping together, but I had no intention of taking that bet, I would be very surprised if they didn't, at the very least, have a heavy make out session. It was so obvious to the rest of us that they still, at the very least, were seriously attracted to each other.

So when Bella stated that she needed to get Edward drunk, I knew it was the perfect plan. Of course, she had no idea that she would be getting drunk too.

When Bella seemed recovered enough to deal with the rest of her day, Rose and I left to go home.

I couldn't wait to let Jasper in on out little plan, I knew he was getting tired of Edward's constant mood swings involving Bella. It was about time that someone knocked some sense into those two.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Did she really feel that way or was it just seeing me with someone else. She's such a bitch when she is sober, but last night she proved that there is more to it.

I called Emmett and Jasper over to help me figure out what I was going to do. Plus, they would know if Bella made it home safely, since it was their girlfriends who took care of her.

We were watching some DVD that Emmett had brought over, it was some old movie called Bel Ami. Emmett insisted that the main guy, Georges, was the ultimate player and we could learn a thing or two from him. I didn't pay it much attention as my mind was trying to figure out what to do about Bella.  
"I think I need to get her drunk and alone." I blurted out. Both of my friends turned to look at me and I thought I would see shock on their faces. Although I wasn't very keen on the idea, I couldn't see any other way. Instead, they both looked very amused. "For what purpose Edward?" Jasper snickered at me. "Want another strip show man? I'll admit, I feel bad I missed the first one. Rosalie is a hottie, but Bella pulling her clothes off would have been a sight to see." I glared at Emmett as he spoke. I knew he loved Rose and wouldn't do anything with Bella, but just the thought of her stripping for someone sent my blood boiling.

"I figured she'd be easier to talk to," I growled out. "I don't need her to get so drunk she tries to dry hump me again, just drunk enough to loosen up and tell me how she really feels."

Emmett's eyes widened when I mentioned the dry humping, "I missed that?"

"And what if she really does still love you?" Jasper asked ignoring Emmett's outburst. "Just because she admits it when she is drunk doesn't mean she'll admit to it later when she is sober."

"Maybe not, but if I want to even consider trying to get her back I need to know how she feels. I can't put my heart back out there without knowing."

"Yea, but you thought she was cheating on you, Emmett said looking up from the movie. "What makes you think she has changed? And you still haven't stood up to your dad, which was the big thing that kept pissing her off. What makes you think you can just get back together without fixing things first. I know you still haven't talked to your dad about college."

I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled, he was right, why would I expect things to have changed.

"I think that's why I need to talk to her; this not knowing is driving me insane."

"How about Rose's birthday party next weekend?" Emmett suggested. "Bella will be there and then you can get her drunk in a place where, if she takes her clothes off, it's among friends." His smile covered half of his face when he finished talking.

"I'll make sure to stock up on ones," Jasper said and Emmett turned to high-five him.

I ignored Jasper. "That sounds like a great idea. But I'm serious about only getting her drunk enough to talk. I don't think I can handle a repeat performance of last time."

**EmPOV**

Edward is such a pussy; he had to get a girl drunk to talk to her? He must still really love her.

Wait a second? Why the hell isn't he getting drunk? That's not fair to Bella and I can guarantee that both of them drunk at the same time will be one hell of a show.

I was thinking about how I would approach Rose about using her party as an intervention for Edward and Bella when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Rose calling me.

"Hey baby, what's your fine ass up to?" Any other woman I would be all nice and sweet, but Rose wasn't like those other girls.

"We are going to get Bella and Edward drunk at my party so they can sort shit out." Well hell, she beat me to it.

"Are you reading my mind babe? I was just about to call you and convince you of the same thing."

"Actually it was Bella's idea to get Edward drunk so she can talk to him, but Alice and I think they should be on even footing with this. It's only fair."

"Funny, I just came from Edward's and he thought the same thing about getting Bella drunk. So you're okay with using your party to do this."

"Okay? Hell, Alice and I suggested it!"

"Damn your one smart woman and I can't tell you how sexy that is." Damn, I was getting way too turned on to be driving.

"How about you show me when you get home?"

I was about to respond when I heard her hang up the phone. I hit the gas and gunned the engine; I couldn't get home fast enough.

**A/N: Looks like this party is going to be interesting. **

**Leave me some love and let me know what you think!**

**Now go visit FanficAholics Anon ~ Where Obsession Never Sleeps on Facebook and tell them Saren Kol sent ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am posting this early because I love you guys! That and I will be camping all weekend. So this is the party, I really wanted to get to Edward and Bella's talk but they wouldn't shut up about how much they don't want to be with the other. Right...sure they don't.**

**Thanks so much to everyone that has read, alerted, favorited and/or reviewed. I love you all! Especially Ashley, you so rock! Best. Beta. Ever!**

**I also want to say that getting someone drunk for whatever reason is wrong. Edward and Bella are both being pretty stupid about this, but I think we all figured this out already.**

**Legal Begal stuff: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I kept telling myself that I didn't need to get fancy for tonight's party. It was just a few of us getting together at Rose and Emmett's apartment for her birthday, I wasn't bringing a date. So there was no real reason why I needed to dress up.

So why am I here, standing in front of my mirror doing my make-up, after I already spent an hour working on my hair and forever in front of my closet picking out the perfect outfit?

I figured along with the alcohol, me looking hot might make Edward let his guard down a little. I realized that I might have to play things up a bit to get some information. Alice had told me earlier that Edward was not bringing a date. I had absolutely NO intention of sleeping with him, but I still remembered where his buttons were.

He loved having his ear licked, he loved having the underside of his bicep caressed, and he would turn to putty when someone played with his hip bones. I will use every weapon possible to get what I want out of him. Then I'll stroke my fingers through his hair and lull him to sleep. It always worked like a charm before, I see no reason that it would not work now.

I took one last look in the mirror and decided that my makeup was perfect. Grabbing my purse and jacket, I headed off to Rose's party.

**EPOV**

I paced in front of the full length mirror on the back of my closet door. I couldn't decide which shirt to wear tonight. I figured that Bella would be easier to talk to if I looked good. I knew she loved the tight jeans that hugged my ass, so those were a no brainer; however I was torn between two shirts.

She said that she loved black on me because it made my hair color stand out, but she also loved deep green on me because it brought out my eyes. I was about to give up and call Jasper for advice when I noticed my green t-shirt.

Perfect!

I tossed on the t-shirt and put the black button up on over it. I checked the mirror one more time and decided I looked good, damn good. I had no desire to sleep with her, but I could push her buttons and get her to loosen up a bit. That and the drinks I would be making sure she had were sure to get me the information I wanted.

I mentally inventoried my arsenal of sexyness. Crooked smile? Check. Sex hair? Check. Six pack? Check. Chap stick? Check.

What? I needed to make sure my lips weren't chapped in case I had to nibble on Bella's ear, or suck on her neck. Nothing was worse that chapped lips when you were trying to turn someone on.

I grabbed my wallet and jacket and headed off to Rose's party.

**BPOV**

I arrived at Rose's party right on time. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room talking to Rose while Emmett was putting the finishing touches on her cake. Emmett was a magnificent baker, though he wouldn t admit it to anyone but his closest friends. He didn't want anyone to think he was a pansy, though we all told him he was insane for thinking that. I looked around and noticed that Edward had not arrived yet.

I strode into the living room to join the party, placing my birthday gift on the side table with the others.

"Damn woman! You look hot!" Rose said as she stood up to greet me.

I smiled as I hugged her, "Happy Birthday Sweets."

"I better get some love too Miss Swan," Alice squeeled as she came over to greet me as well. I hugged her as well.

"Nobody loves me." Jasper grumbled still sitting on the couch. I reached out and ruffled his hair as I moved past him to take a seat.

"So Bella," Jasper began with a definite smirk on his face, "What are you all dressed up for? Or should I say, who are you all dressed up for?"

Alice smacked Jasper on the arm and glared at him to be quiet. But I couldn't let that question go, I knew what he was implying and the last thing I needed was for Edward to think that this was all for him.

I got up and sat lightly in Rose's lap and looked over toward Jasper. "I wanted to look good for Rosie here." I slowly ran my hand down her arm. "I wanted to make her birthday extra special."

Jasper's jaw dropped and Emmett stuck his head out of the kitchen, his eyes about to pop out of his head. Alice, Rose and I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing at the boys.

"Happy birthday to me!" Rose squealed as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and pushed me off her lap.

We were still laughing when Edward opened the door and walked in. I was momentarily stunned with how he looked. Talking to him tonight was going to be difficult, but I had to remain strong.

**EPOV**

I pulled up to Rose and Emmett's apartment building with a few minutes to spare, so I sat in my car, running over my game plan for the night. I was just about to get out of the car and go inside when I saw Bella pull up in her truck and get out. She was absolutely gorgeous! I looked at the truck to see if she had brought a date, but it appeared she was alone. I watched as she climbed the stairs to the apartment, her ass swaying in the most delicious ways. I knew I had to keep my thoughts on track tonight, but damn if I didn't have to adjust myself before going inside. (comma after car)

I walked into the apartment and found Bella sitting on the floor laughing with Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmett looked shell shocked.

"What are we laughing at?" I asked. Everyone turned to me and the laughing quickly died down.

"Dude! I think Bella's going lesbo!" Emmett shouted as he returned to the kitchen.

"Maybe for your birthday Em!" Rose shouted back to him. I heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen and a muffled "shit!"

I laughed as I put Rose's birthday gift on the small table and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Rose."

**APOV**

If I had a knife, I would cut a slice of the sexual tension in the room and take it home with me. Does that stuff keep in Tupperware?

Bella and Edward could not stop staring at each other. It was so obvious that they wanted each other, but they were trying very hard to not let the other know it. Jasper told me about Edward's plan to get Bella drunk, but I wasn't sure if Bella of Edward could carry out their plans so I decided to help them along a little.

As Rose's present I had brought over my famous homemade Sangria. And because I love her so much, I also gave her the recipe, but only after she ankle sweared that she would not let anyone else have it. The great thing about Sangria is that you can drink tons of it and not even realize how much alcohol you have consumed.

So I got up and made a round of glasses for everyone. I made sure to put extra fruit in Bella and Edward's drinks as the fruit absorbed the alcohol and was way more potent than just the drink.

I passed out the drinks and made a toast to the birthday girl.

**BPOV**

After we sang happy birthday and dove into the delicious cake, we set about giving Rose her presents. I had gotten her a wii, knowing that she would love some of the games. I think Emmett was more thankful for the gift than Rose was, but I knew Rose had been wanting one.

Alice went next, she and Jasper had gotten Rose a gift certificate to her favorite spa, good for any three treatments. Edward had gotten Rose a monogrammed fleece blanket with a large rose on it. It was absolutely beautiful. Emmett mentioned something about giving Rose her present later, and then he invited me to help him 'give it to her'. I couldn't help but giggle as I turned down his offer.

After a few glasses of sangria I noticed Edward excuse himself to go to the bathroom. I waited until Emmett and Jasper were looking away and pulled out my little bottle of tequila. It was the size that they serve on airplanes. I remember that Edward has a very low tolerance to tequila and this should help loosen him up.

I had barely had a chance to put the now empty bottle back in my purse when Edward walked back in the room and sat down. He looked at his glass intently for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and chugged the entire glass.

**EPOV**

When Emmett suggested Bella join him in 'giving it' to Rose, I clenched my fists so hard I nearly bleed, digging my fingernails into my palms. I was looking forward to getting Bella to drink more so I could talk to her. So far tonight we were being civil to each other, but we hadn't really gone out of our way to be near each other either.

After a few glasses of Alice's amazing sangria I excused myself saying I needed to use the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I checked my pocket for the small hidden flask. I knew Bella could smell rum a mile away, but vodka got her every time. Now I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to put it in her drink.

I came back in from the bathroom but stopped before coming back into the living room. Bella was pouring something in my drink. She look around to make sure Emmett and Jasper weren't looking and then put the small bottle in her purse.

Does Bella have the same plan that I do? I tried to think back as to how much I had drank so far. Just a few glasses of sangria and some fruit that ended up in my glass. I still felt fine. One spiked glass couldn't hurt. Right?

I returned to my seat and grabbed my glass. I noticed that Bella was trying to look like she was listening to what Emmett was saying, but her eyes were trained on me and my glass. I wasn't ready to let Bella know that I had seen her spike my drink so I shrugged and downed the entire glass, munching on the fruit at the bottom.

I offered to refill everyone's glasses and took note of which one was Bella's as they were all handed to me. Jasper offered to help me and took a few as we made our way to the kitchen. I selected Bella's glass and emptied the flask into it. Then I poured the sangria into everyone's glasses. I noticed that Jasper pulled out a few slices of fruit and placed them in Bella's glass. I was about to question him, but he just held his finger up to his lips and winked.

Jasper took his, Alice's and Emmett's drinks and I took Rose's and Bella's. After passing out the drinks I noticed Bella sniffing and then gently sipping her drink. Could she smell the vodka? I didn't have much time to think as she took a few huge drinks from her glass. I guess not.

It was starting to get late and I realized that I still needed to talk to Bella. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Um, Bella? Can we talk?" I asked her, suddenly nervous. Why the hell am I nervous? I am NOT drunk and I am in complete control of the situation.

"Sure," Bella told me. I stood up to head off to somewhere more private, Emmett said that I could use the guest room for our talk. I had to fight the sudden wave of dizziness that accompanied my trying to stand.

Oh No!

I knew that feeling, I was drunk!

**BPOV**

When Edward returned with our drinks I was immediately suspicious. I sniffed my glass but didn't detect anything. However the moment it touched my tongue I could tell something was off. It burned my tongue and my throat. Was Edward trying to spike my drinks? I was pretty sure that none of my other drinks tasted like this. I thought about it for a moment and then figured 'What harm could one spiked drink do?' So to avoid the burn, I gulped the drink down as quickly as possible.

I was trying to figure out a way to get Edward alone so we could talk when he asked if we could speak instead. I told him sure and watched as he stood up. He seemed a little dizzy at first but recovered quickly.

I fought a smile and I went to stand up to follow him. I had Edward exactly where I wanted him. Of course all humor went out the window when the room began to move around me as I stood up and walked toward him.

Oh No!

I knew that feeling, I was drunk!

**A/N: Sangria really will fuck you up like that if you are not careful, it tates so damn good you forget your drinking alcohol. Then add a hard liquor to the mix and your pretty much done for. I lived in Spain for three years and watched it happen to just about everyone.**

**So, since they can never remember what they do when they drink, should I just have them wake up the next morning and let their friends tell that about what they heard? Or should we all be flies on the wall and listen in on Edward and Bella's conversation, and already bet upon make-out session. (At the very least.)**

**Leave me a note and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, if you are at all alergic to citrus, back away now. This is my first time writing a lemon outside of a one shot so hopefully I did it justice.**

**Mesmerizeme is my AMAZING beta! And a spelling goddess!**

**OME! Four days until Eclipse! I've got my midnight tickets for both Eclipse and The Last Airbender. To back to back midnight showings is going to be hell on me at work, but who cares about that anyways. Bring on Rob and Jackson!**

**Legal Begal: Stephanie Meyer ows Twilight**

**EPOV**

Emmett jumped up quickly. "Hey, let me get my Guitar Hero stuff out of the guest room before you guys go in there, Jasper and I need a rematch."

I couldn't quite remember Emmett and Jasper being huge Guitar Hero fans, but I also wasn't really focusing on that right now. Instead, my focus was on Bella, headed my way with a definite swagger to her walk. This always happens, she has this totally hot sway to her hips when she's been drinking, and it was in full force tonight. I would have to keep my guard up around her.

When Emmett walked in with the gear, I took Bella by the hand and led her into the guest room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind me, (we needed privacy right?) I pushed her against the door and claimed her mouth with my own. Bella was always putty in my hands when I did this.

Oh God, she's got her hands in my hair and is pulling on it for dear life! How could I have forgotten what this does to me? Her possessiveness when we kiss has always been a huge turn on.

Must. Maintain. Control.

I thrust my tongue in Bella's mouth and fiercely fought for dominance. I was in control here and she needed to learn that.

I. Am. In. Control.

We broke for air and Bella breathed my name in the sexiest, neediest voice I had ever heard. I was already getting hard, but hearing that sealed the deal.

Grandma Naked! Grandma Naked! Must. Maintain. Control.

I kissed along her chin to her jaw, to her neck, to just behind her ear where I began to suck lightly. This always made her wild.

She moved one of her hands from my hair down to the underside of my bicep where she lightly drug her fingernails across me. I was so sensitive there that the excitement of her touch was magnified tenfold. I had to get my questions answered before things went too far. I had to maintain control.

"Bella," I whispered huskily in her ear. I didn't even have to fake that tone, "Say that it's me, that it's only ever been me. I need to hear it Bella."

What the hell? That is not what I wanted to say! Hey mouth! Get your shit together and listen to the brain!

"Oh God Edward," Bella moaned, "Only you. It's only ever been you. No one else."

**BPOV**

What was he doing to me? We needed to talk; I had to get my questions out to him. When he begged me to tell him that he was the only one, I complied without even thinking.

Oh God he feels so good! We needed to stop; we needed to talk about this first.

Edward ran his hands down my thighs and pulled my legs up around his waist. He was so hard and it felt so good as he ground up against my very wet pussy. We both moaned as we dry humped against the door.

I heard a booming laugh coming from the living room and it brought me to my senses just long enough to push Edward back. His eyes bore into me with such passion and lust that it took all I could do to not just give in. Edward had slowed his grinding but had not stopped completely.

"Edward, we need to talk," I panted, still trying to catch my breath. Edward stopped his movements and closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm down.

"You're right, we do need to talk." He placed me back on the floor and we walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. I couldn't look at him, I would not be able to control myself if I did.

"Do you still love me Edward?" I had to know before this went any further. I was only a little surprised to find that I was dying to hear him say yes.

"Do you still love me?" I knew this question was coming; there was no way he would not ask this. Did I still love him? I looked over at him and felt my heart clinch. He was looking at me with such hope in his eyes, almost to the point of desperation.

There was no question in my mind anymore; I still loved him.

"I asked you first," I said with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Same time?" he suggested. All I could do was nod me head.

**EPOV**

When Bella asked me if I still loved her, I knew in that moment that I did. I never fell out of love with her, maybe that is why I was always such as ass, I needed to get some form of attention, even if it was her yelling at me.

But I couldn't tell her yet, I needed to know how she felt. So I asked her the same question without answering hers. She looked up at me and I tried my best to convey with my eyes how I felt about her. Bella had the silliest smile on her face as she tried to divert back to me, but this needed to be said.

We agreed to say it at the same time, there would be no going back after this.

"Yes," I told her, pouring my excitement into that single word.

"Yes," She practically squealed at me at the same time.

We stared at each other for a moment, struck dumb by our admissions. She still loves me. I still love her.

I had one more burning question to ask her.

"So you re not with Will?" Bella threw her head back and laughed aloud. I was confused, why was this funny? When she recovered, Bella leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I wanted to deepen it but she pulled away before I could.

"Edward, Will is gay." My eyes went wide with that news. I stared at her in shock as she continued. "He came out of the closet to me and I am really the only one he feels comfortable talking to, that he can be himself around. He is a real Queen, that one."

"Seriously?" Bella chuckled and nodded her head, confirming what she had just said. "Wow."

**BPOV**

I laughed not only because of Edward's jealousy, but also because I always ended up with the gay guys.

Now it was time for me to get my baggage out of the way.

"Edward?" I started, pulling him out of his thoughts about the news that his cousin was no threat to him. "I need to apologize; I should have been there for you when you were talking to your dad. I know how intimidating he can be." Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"No Bella. If I don't stand up to him on my own, if I constantly have to rely on someone else for strength, then things will never get better. He has to know that this is coming from me and me alone. I am going to tell him at dinner tomorrow night, I've already decided."

I was so proud of Edward; this is what he needed.

"No matter what happens, Edward, I will support your decision."

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much that helps." We were quiet for a moment when Edward broke the silence.

"So what does this mean for us? Do you want to try again?"

"Yes, but this time we do it right. We talk to each other instead of letting things get out of hand."

Edward nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. It was slow and soft at first, but soon we were kissing passionately. I moaned aloud as Edward begged me for entrance to my mouth, I gave it gladly.

**EPOV**

Bella was so soft, her lips, her hands, everything about her. And she loves me. I explored her mouth with my tongue massaging hers. This was no longer about dominance; this was about love.

I ran my hands down to her waist and rubbed them back and forth along the top of her jeans, just feeling her warm skin. Bella reached out and pushed my button down off my shoulders, leaving me in my t-shirt and jeans. Impatiently I began to unbutton her top and gasped when I saw the black silky lace that covered her breasts. She smirked at me, pulled her shirt down her arms, and tossed it to the side.

Desperate for more contact, I tore off my shirt and dove into another passionate kiss while working to unclasp her bra. It was beautiful, but what was underneath was even more perfect. I pulled back and stared in wonder at her breasts for a moment, had I actually forgotten how perfect they were? Being unable to stand it any longer, I took one of her nipples in my mouth while teasing the other with my fingers. Bella moaned loudly at the new sensations and threw her head back in pleasure. I loved that I could make her feel like this. When I felt I had given enough attention to one side, I switched my mouth to the other side and began to suckle there.

Bella moved to straddle me and I felt her hands make their way down my chest to my pants. It didn't take long for her to undo my pants and reach in for my straining cock. She began stroking in earnest while I moved back up to capture her lips with my own. I was so turned on that I knew in my current state of intoxication that I had to stop her before I came in my pants. I gently pulled her hands away and after kicking off my shoes, I lifted my hips to pull my pants down and off. Of course, with Bella still straddling me, I lifted her too and when she moved up a little to let me undress, her hot cloth covered core brushed up against my extremely hard and sensitive erection.

"God Bella, I need you, I need to be in you. Please." I was practically begging her. She must have needed this just as much because she jumped off and quickly rid herself of the rest of her clothing.

**BPOV**

When I heard Edward begging for me I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped up, pulled my shoes, jeans and thong off, and kicked them to the side. I was about to return to him when I caught the sight of his penis. I always thought he had the best one I had ever seen, but I had forgotten just how beautiful it was, all hard, long and thick. I licked my lips and sank to my knees in front of where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched his eyes grow large as he realized what I was planning on doing.

"Bella," he panted, "you," I cut him off as I engulfed him in my mouth. His attempts at speaking turned into loud breathy moans as I swirled my tongue around the head. I could tell he was getting close quickly and released him with a wet sounding plop grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Edward pulled me up, laid me on the bed, and moved on top of me. He was just about to enter me when he stopped and blew out an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck, I don't have a condom." I was disappointed and sorely tempted to tell him to do it anyways when I happened to look over at the nightstand. I started laughing and pointed out to Edward the large box of condoms sitting there. Somewhere in my mind I remember Alice and Rose talking about us needing the guest room, I guess she was right after all.

Edward reached over, opened the box and pulled out a condom. He quickly rolled it on and was once again at my entrance. Edward looked in my eyes asking silently for permission, I nodded my head; I needed this, we needed this. He slowly pushed into me and I wrapped my legs around him, making him go even deeper inside of me. He felt so good, he filled me up inside. Nothing else ever felt like this. For the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

**EPOV**

When Bella took me into her mouth I nearly blew it there. I thought of every disgusting thing I could to keep from spewing into her mouth. She must have sensed how close I was because she released me soon after. I pulled her up on the bed and got ready to finally enter her sweet heaven when I realized that I didn't have a condom. I knew she was probably still on birth control, and I doubted either of us was anything but clean, but I didn't want to risk anything. Then Bella spotted the box of condoms on the nightstand. Leave it to Emmett and Jasper to assume that Bella and I would have sex. Then again here we are, so they weren t too wrong.

I slipped on the condom and placed myself at her entrance. I searched her eyes for permission to continue and she nodded her head letting me know she was ready. I slid into her warm grasp and groaned at the feeling. Nothing could compare to being inside Bella; I was home. She wrapped her legs around me, sending me deeper into her, and I began to thrust. It felt so incredibly good, I couldn't keep up the slow and loving pace that I felt she deserved and I began to thrust harder and faster.

"Please," Bella begged of me. "God Edward, I'm so close." She would be the death of me I am sure. Knowing I would not last much longer, I reached down and began to rub her clit in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long before she was chanting my name, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. I was ready to go and needed her to come with me.

"Let go Bella," I told her, "come with me." Almost immediately after I said the words, she screamed my name clenching me.

"Edward! Oh fuck yes!" She was so loud and I loved it. Her orgasm triggered my own and I spilled into the condom as I screamed her name in return.

After I came down from my high, I pulled Bella into a passionate kiss, letting all of my love for her pour through. When we broke for air, I removed the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket on the other side of the nightstand.

Bella was starting to drift off to sleep and I knew I would soon as well. I gathered her into my arms and whispered my love for her as I started to fall asleep as well. I thought I heard a loud click, but I was too worn out and happy to worry about it.

**A/N: Now by a show of hands, who thinks they will remember ANY of this in the morning. No one? Of course not, this story wouldn't be as fun if they remembered anything.**

**Anyone want to guess what that loud click was?**

**See you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, who saw Eclipse? I was there for the midnight showing! Totally awesome movie! Even my son, who wasn't too big on the first two, loved this one. Loved all the making out in this one! Okay, off the rant now.**

**Mesmerizeme is my totally awesome beta and the reason that the word "again" is spelled correctly. She got this back to me in like vampire speed so I could send this out on time. **

**flojo03 was the only one who got it right on what the loud click was. Read on to find out the answer.**

**And now, on to the morning after. Mwahahahaha...**

**BPOV**

The construction worker was back. That can only mean one thing, that I drank last night.

God I hope I didn't do anything stupid.

Where was I last night?

I remembered Rose's party and not much else. Why did I drink? That wasn't the plan. The plan was for him to drink and me to stay sober. At least Rose was nice enough to put me to bed; hopefully before I did something I'll regret.

Or maybe not, I thought noticing that I was naked under the sheets.

I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again.

I was hungry and needed to pee, but I was in no hurry to get up and face a spinning room. I grabbed for the comforter and attempted to pull it over my head to block out the morning sun when it was surprisingly yanked back. I realized I had turned over too quickly to see who was stealing the covers when my head started to spin.

I couldn't believe my eyes! No, No, No! This is so not happening! But as soon as I heard my name being moaned, I knew this indeed was happening. My brain shut down and allowed only one action; I screamed my lungs out as I stared at Edward sleeping in the bed.

**EPOV**

I was having an amazing dream. Bella and I were getting hot and heavy and I was just about to enter her when I felt a cold draft hit my legs. Trying to not wake up from my very nice dream I pulled the covers back, snuggling into the warmth. Dream Bella was so ready for me, her eyes looked at me with love and lust, she wanted me. I was lining myself up to finally enter her warmth when I heard the loudest, most bloodcurdling scream. I must have jumped three feet off the bed in shock before I ended up on the hard floor.

It was then that I noticed Mr. Jackhammer was back. Dude, take a break! You are not going to strike gold in there!

I grabbed my head in my hands and tried to stop the massive throbbing. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, but the screaming wouldn't stop.

"Stop screaming!" I yelled out instantly regretting it as it caused my head to hurt even more.

I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again.

The screaming finally stopped and I chanced opening my eyes. I was tangled up in a comforter and top sheet on the floor by the bed. My ass hurt from where I fell on it, but other than that I was okay.

I looked up to the bed to find the person who was screaming and was shocked to find a naked Bella, trying desperately to hide her bareness with her arms and legs. I quickly scrambled to get up forgetting to take the comforter with me, and just like that I was naked in front of Bella. It did not escape my notice that I was rock hard and Bella was trying really hard not to look.

Did we...?

**BPOV**

I was naked...

Edward was naked...

Oh My God! We had sex!

"You monster!" I exclaimed pointing at Edward. "You got me drunk so you could fuck me! How dare you!"

"How dare I!" Edward yelled back. "I'm pretty sure I remember YOU putting something in MY drink!"

Oh shit, he saw that. It doesn't matter though, I had no intention of sleeping with him, there was no way I would have done that sober.

"To get you to talk to me without being an ass," I admitted, "but I guess I got my answer didn't I?" I threw myself off the bed and searched around for my clothes. I found my jeans and top and tossed them on, not even bothering to look for my underwear. I had to get out of there.

I started for the door and then turned back to Edward, he was still standing next to the bed completely naked, his dick still hard. I had to cut this off, I had to end this before he got the idea that he could have me whenever he wanted.

"I never want to see you again Edward," I ground out between my teeth. With a deep breath to clear my head, I pulled open the door and stalked out of the apartment. I know Rose and Emmett were watching me as I left, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to them right now. I need to get out of there.

**EPOV**

I had done it again.

I let her walk out on me and I didn't stop her. I wasn't planning on sleeping with her, but I didn't regret it. I just wish I could remember it.

I stood there until I heard her leave the apartment. I looked down and watched my dick deflate before my eyes. I didn't know what to do or what I needed, all I knew was that I felt lost.

I gathered my clothes and started to get dressed. I spotted Bella's bra and panties and just stared at them. A day ago I would have taken them without question. But now I felt so numb I could barely comprehend that they were there in front of me.

I finished getting dressed and walked out of the apartment in a daze. I noticed Emmett and Rose sitting on the couch as I walked by.

"Don't," I told them holding up my hand, my palm facing them. "Just, don't." I stormed outside and drove myself home, barely concentrating on where I was going.

I had no idea if we had gotten around to talking last night, and even if we did resolve anything, neither of us remembered a damn thing.

It was then that I realized what I had lost. Hope. Hope that I could ever get Bella back again. Realizing that made me feel even emptier inside.

**BPOV**

I drove home and collapsed on my couch. I didn't want to move, I couldn't find the motivation.

I wondered if we had gotten around to talking, or if we just immediately attacked each other. Even if I didn't remember, I knew I would have been an active participant last night. Edward was a better man than to force someone, or take advantage of someone. I mentally kicked myself for not bringing a video camera to record our conversation. Of course then I thought better of it, I didn't want to watch us make out or have sex, something I would never have with Edward again.

The thought that I would never have Edward again, in any way, made me feel even emptier inside.

**EmPOV**

Rose and I watched first Bella and then Edward leave our apartment. They both had pretty much the same sorrowful look on their faces. It was almost enough to break my heart. I said almost, I am NOT some pussy.

Once they were both gone I jumped up and ran into the guest room. It smelled strongly like sex and alcohol. I noticed Bella's unmentionables on the floor and decided to leave those for Rose to get, I had no desire for Rose to catch me with some other woman's panties, no matter the circumstance.

I looked over to the dresser and smiled as I saw the cassette recorder sitting there. It was totally old school and left over from when I was a kid, but it gets the job done. I rewound a few minutes and listened to the "Oh Edward s! and the "Yes Bella s! It was kinda hot, I'll have to leave the sex part off of the copies, no need for them to know I taped that part too.

I rewound the tape completely and put it into my computer adapter to convert it to a MP3 recording. Rose stood behind me as we listened to the recording of their conversation.

If ever there were two dumber people in the history of the planet, I couldn't tell you. This shit needed to end today.

Rose and I called everyone, and after explaining things to Jasper and Alice, made lunch plans. The girls would go to the local deli and the guys would go to the new BBQ joint down the street that I had been dying to go to and we would reveal the recordings there.

**A/N: I really wanted them to get into this big fight and stuff where Emmett and Rose had to come in and seperate them, but of course Bella and Edward had diffenent plans and had to be all emo on me. Luckily Emmett is smarter than the both of them.**

**Leave me some love and let me know what you thought. See you all next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This almost didn't get out on time. Thanks to my amazing beta though, it did.**

**This story is winding down now, only a few more chapters left and then an epi. I am so thrilled at the responce I have gotten for this story!**

**Legal Begal stuff: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

When Rose called me the first time, I was face down on my bed. I heard the phone ring three times before the machine picked it up. She told my machine that I had better pick up the phone. I just groaned into my pillow; I was in no mood to talk to her.

When the machine cut her off, she called again. When the machine picked up this time, she hung up and called right back. I figured after the fifth time that she wouldn't stop until I had answered her. I was just about to pick it up when it went to the machine. I waited for the phone to ring again but it didn t. Instead there was a loud knock at the door, followed by a very loud "I know you re in there Swan! Open the fucking door!" This was followed by even more pounding on the door.

Fearing her making a scene in front of my neighbors, I pulled open the door to see Rose and Alice standing there in the hall. Rose looked determined and a little scary and Alice was all smiles. They wanted something; that much was clear.

"Guys," I started, "I'm really not in the mood right now."

Rose started to say something but Alice cut her off.

"Nonsense, Bella. Now get dressed, we're going to lunch."

"I already ate." I lied.

"Then you can have some iced tea or something while we eat." Rose stated. "Now get dressed."

I looked between the two women and sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" Alice all but squealed.

I held the door open to let them in and headed back to my bedroom to get changed.

**EPOV**

I disconnected the phone from the wall jack and turned off my cell phone. Emmett and Jasper had both been calling me non-stop and I was in no mood to talk to them. I should have known that would not work. I was staring at the freezer for what felt like forever. I knew I should eat, but I had no appetite at all. I was pulled out of my search for edible frozen food by a loud pounding at my door.

"We know you re in there Cullen! Now open the goddamn door!" Emmett's booming voice traveled through my solid wood door and straight to the pain centers of my brain. My head still had not sorted itself out from the night before. But in all honesty, I had forgotten that it hurt.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." I mumbled as I closed the freezer and headed for the door.

I pulled the door open and saw my two best friends standing before me.

"What do you want?" I asked them. Even I noticed that my voice sounded defeated.

"I want to check out the new barbeque place and your coming with me," Emmett told me.

"I'm not hungry," I lied.

"Dude, after last night, you had to have worked up an appetite," Jasper said with an evil wink. "Besides, barbeque makes everything better!"

Damn Jasper and his cheerful mood; couldn't they just leave me alone?

I don't want to go." I told them pointedly. Apparently, they were having none of it. Emmett and Jasper pushed past me and headed for my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you something to wear," Jasper answered as he tossed out a pair of boxers, socks and a T-shirt. Emmett came out with a pair of jeans and my shoes.

"Get dressed, we're going out," Emmett told me. I sighed and started to change, I knew it was useless to argue with them.

**BPOV**

With Alice driving, we arrived at the deli in less than five minutes; it usually took me ten. We piled out of the car and went inside to find a table and place an order. Looking at the menu, I realized that I actually was hungry and ordered a roast beef sandwich and fries. When our food arrived, the girls laid into me.

"What the hell happened this morning, Bella?" Rose asked. Alice grinned and leaned forward, seemingly hanging on my every word.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I took a large bite out of my sandwich hoping it would give me a little stall time. It works in the commercials!

Unfortunately, this is real life and it doesn't work like that.

"Too bad. We are so talking about this." Rose seemed to be picking up steam as she talked. "We are tired of the two of you and your drama. You love each other, even if neither of you have the guts to admit it!"

I was going to argue when Alice cut in. Why does she keep doing that?

"Bella, we know you slept together. Hell, we had to listen to it." I could feel my embarrassment covering my face.

Sensing my discomfort, Rose softened a little. "Listen Bella, your plan worked. You got him drunk and had him spill his feelings for you, what you don't know is that he was planning the same thing and his plan worked too."

"How do you know what we said then, it could have been in the heat of the moment?"

Rose shook her head, "I know because we recorded it. Your conversation I mean." She must have noticed my eyes about to bug out of my head. "We knew that you would never remember it, so we figured this was the only way."

Alice pulled out an iPod and some ear buds and handed them to me.

I took the buds and put them in my ears, and then I pressed play.

**EPOV**

We pulled into Joe's BBQ and my mouth started to water. I had heard that they had the best barbeque around but now that I could smell it, my stomach was doing its best to escape my body and crawl into the sauce jars.

We placed our orders and found an empty table to sit down. The guys didn't even wait for our food to arrive before they started in on me.

"You are an idiot! Did you know that?" Emmett practically yelled at me.

"Wow Emmett, way to start a conversation," I replied. "And yes, I am well aware that I am an idiot."

"Your plan worked Edward," Jasper offered. "You got her drunk and she spilled her feelings, and you spilled yours, then you boned each other, then you let her walk out, again."

I dropped my head to the table. Jasper was right, and when he put it like that, I really was an idiot.

"I recorded it," Emmett blurted out as out food was delivered to the table. My head jerked up and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed. Jasper put a hand on my arm telling me to calm down, but I was too freaked out by Emmett's admission. Emmett however carried on as if I hadn't said a thing.

"I knew that neither of you would remember it in the morning. And what use is talking out your problems if you don't remember it in the morning."

Emmett pulled out an iPod and some ear buds and handed them to me.

"Bella is listening to the other copy right now," Jasper offered. "Don't you think you should hear what you guys said before you go all crazy?"

I took the buds and put them in my ears, and then I pressed play.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Edward was going to finally confront his father on his own?

He still loves me?

I told him about Will?

I told him that I still love him?

I pulled the buds out of my ears and set them down on the table in front of me. All I could focus on was that he wanted to try again.

Alice reached out and took my hands in hers. "Emmett and Jasper are giving the other copy of this to Edward right now. Call him Bella."

I looked at Rose and Alice and they were both encouraging me with their smiles.

I picked up my phone, dialed Edward's number and waited as it started to ring.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Will was gay, and Bella was his confidant?

She still loves me?

I told her about wanting to talk to my dad?

I told her that I still love her?

I slowly removed the buds from my ears and just held them in my hand as I replayed the conversation in my mind. It was obvious that we were making out part of the time, and that the sex was more than consensual, but I could only focus on what she had said to me.

Emmett was giving me a barbeque sauce smile and Jasper was urging me to tell them what I thought about what I had just heard.

I started to open my mouth when my phone began to ring. The screen read "Bella".

**A/N: So, will he pick up the phone? **

**Review if you liked it and I'll see you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is out late. I had some problems with this one and didn't get it out to my beta until late. And Ashley, my totally awesome beta, managed to do this even with a broken computer! Best ever!**

**So, OMG I've been nominated for the "Funniest Ever" award at Twi-Awards. Go vote now! www(dot)twiawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Legal Begal stuff: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**EPOV**

The screen on my phone showed one word 'Bella.' It rang for what felt like hours, time had literally stopped for me as I stared at the device sitting on the table before me. And then it was gone. One moment the phone was before me, waiting for me to answer it, and the next it just wasn't. Startled, I looked up to see that Jasper had grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Jasper's hall of debauchery; home to the golden penis of pleasure, talented tongue of plenty, and magical fingers of godliness. How may I violate you today?"

I should be used to Jasper's antics by now, but he still managed to shock me every time. I don't think I've ever heard him repeat a greeting.

"Oh, hey Bella," he continued, "Yea he's here, he stepped out to the bathroom for a minute and he just walked back up. Here he is." Jasper handed me the phone with a wink. I mouthed a silent 'Thank you' and took the phone. I pulled in a deep breath and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi," I started.

"Hi," Bella breathed. She sounded as nervous as I felt. "Did Emmett and Jasper talk to you about last night?"

Jumping right in; I could deal with that. "Yes they did. Did you know that they recorded our conversation?"

"Um yea, but something tells me that it didn't stop there."

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett. "Something tells me you might be right Bella."

"So we should get together and talk about this." I nodded my head in agreeing before realizing that she couldn't see me. "Without alcohol of course." She amended.

"Of course. Wanna have dinner with me?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure Edward, where do you want to meet?"

She said yes!

"Actually I was hoping I could pick you up, say around six?" I held my breath waiting for her answer. If I picked her up then there was less chance that she would run off if I said something stupid.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Bella ended the call and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Eddie..." Emmett began, "do I need to supply you with condoms again?"

I glared at him and was about to smack him upside the head 'a-la-Rose' when Jasper spoke up.

"I've already got it covered Em." Jasper pulled out a ziplock baggie filled with at least 10 condoms and tossed it to me.

"Seriously Jazz?" I scolded as I grabbed for the baggie to hide it in my jacket. "We're in a family restaurant!"

"Oh don't worry Edward." Jasper smirked at me, NEVER a good sign. "I put a small tin of Altiods in there too. That means that bag is full of condom-mints." Emmett all out guffawed as Jasper snickered at his own joke. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle a little bit.

Looking at my watch I realized that it was already two, I needed to get going if I was going to be ready to pick up Bella at six. I thanked the guys for lunch and headed out.

**BPOV**

With each ring of Edward's phone my heart sank a little.

Would he want to talk to me?

I was about to give up and end the call when Jasper answered. He must have sensed my mood, even over the phone; his greeting was just what I needed to break the tension I was feeling.

"Hey Jasper, is Edward around?" He told me that Edward had just gotten back from the bathroom and I heard the phone being handed over.

As soon as I heard his voice the nervousness came back. I decided to see how much he knew about last night. It seemed that we were on the same page and I was excited that he wanted to get together to talk about it.

He asked if he could pick me up at six and my heart sped up a little. I knew that he wasn't asking me out on a date or anything, but I still hoped that this dinner would be the start of our road back to one another.

I ended the call and sat for a moment staring at my phone, as if Edward would crawl right through the phone.

I heard a little giggle and looked up to see Alice and Rose sporting huge grins. I had completely forgotten they were there!

"So Bella," Alice began as she sat there bobbing up and down in her seat, "Shopping?"

The look on her face was so hopeful that I couldn't deny her.

"Okay Alice, I could use a new dress for tonight anyways." She squealed and grabbed Rose and I by the hand and dragged us off. We barely had time to pay the check as Alice pulled us out of the deli.

Two hours later I had a new dress, new shoes and some new sexy lingerie to go with it. I seriously doubted that Edward and I would sleep together tonight but wearing 'power lingerie' as Rose called it always made me feel more confident. And tonight I would need all the confidence I could get.

Alice decided to stay at my place and help me get ready. She said that I needed to look my absolute best so that there would be no question in Edward's mind that he wanted me back.

She had pulled and curled my hair and put who knows what on my face without uttering a word. She was in the zone. Normally Alice was a complete chatter box, but when she was working her magic, it was like nothing but the tools of beauty mattered. Over the years I've learned to sit very still while she does her thing, even if she pulls too hard or tickles my nose, I stay perfectly still, because I know in the end it will be worth it. Every woman should have an Alice attached to their vanity.

Hmmm, Alice chained up to my vanity. I shook my head to dispel the image, Jasper can have that one.

As she put on the finishing touches, she finally snapped back to reality. "Okay Bella, I will give you the night, but you had better call me in the morning and give me details." Alice was a demanding little thing; still her waiting until the morning was big for her.

"I know Alice, if I don't call you first thing in the morning you will probably knock my door down looking for answers."

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it."

She handed me my dress, I put in on and slipped into my shoes. I took a quick check in the mirror and decided that I looked damn good. Looking at the clock I realized that it was now 5:45 and Edward would be here in only a few minutes. With many 'thank you's, I sent Alice on her way and waited patiently for Edward to show.

**EPOV**

I got home and raced to my computer, I knew all of Bella's favorite restaurants, but I wanted tonight to be something new. With any luck it would be the first in a long line of great new memories we would make. I searched for somewhere that served good Italian but had a place that we could have our privacy to talk about us.

After looking at seven different restaurants, I finally found what I was looking for. Bello Cigno had recently opened and was designed to resemble a homey farm cottage. Some tables were out in the open while others were in little nooks, completely separated from the rest of the restaurant. Perfect.

I made reservations for 6:30 and did some more searching for something to give her. I thought about a dozen roses and a huge box of chocolates, but Bella would feel that I was throwing money at the problem and not really working to fix it. I thought about what to do; I even called my mom for advice, but in the end I was stumped. I didn't want to show up with nothing, I wanted to woo her, to sweep her off her feet.

Thirty minutes later and I was still stumped, I hoped that inspiration came to me before I left to go pick her up. I grabbed a quick shower and pulled on some dark slacks and a fitted burgundy sweater that Bella used to tell me was her favorite on me. I hadn't worn it since we broke up and I was pleased that it still fit. I had been working out with Emmett to take off some of my aggression and it was definitely showing.

At five I was pacing the floor of my apartment and decided to head out. Bella's place was only 20 minutes away, but I hoped that inspiration would strike while I was out, and if anything I could drive around her block a few times to kill time and calm my nerves.

I stopped for gas and that was when I saw it. A box of Hershey's chocolate bars next to a stand of premade bouquets. I grabbed a chocolate bar and paid for my gas. Since I still had time, I stopped by a road side flower kiosk and bought a single red rose. Chocolate and flowers without spending a lot of money. I knew Bella would appreciate the gesture and couldn't freak out about the money I had spent. Perfect.

I drove to Bella's apartment and stood outside her door. I checked my watch one more time, it read 5:59. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I slowly raised my fist and knocked on her door.

**BPOV**

My heart raced at every set of footsteps I heard coming from the hall. I don't know why I was nervous, we never said this was an actual date. But after hearing what was said last night, I couldn't help but feel that tonight would play a large part in the rest of my life. Tonight Edward and I would talk about our future. We knew that we both wanted to try again, at least when we were drunk. I was hoping that Edward would still feel the same.

What worried me now was how I had acted when I woke up next to him. I was shocked and on the defensive; but when I had a moment to think about it, I realized that I was not upset that we had sex, I was upset that I didn't remember it.

At two minutes until six I felt the hairs stand up on the back of neck and my heart started to race. Only a few minutes now. My eyes were practically glued to the second hand on my wall clock. As if he was counting down the seconds as well, a light knocking came from my door at exactly 6:00. I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

**A/N: Don't forget to stop by FanFicAholics Anon- Where Obsession Never Sleeps! on Facebook and tell 'em that Saren sent ya!**

**See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the final chapter before the epi. I'll save all the speeches for then. This chapter and the epi are by far the longest. I hope you all like them!**

**A bit of Sexward by request. Enjoy!**

**Legal Begal: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**BPOV**

Using all of my energy to try and stay away from Edward had not allowed me to fully appreciate just how sexy he really was. He had filled out a little in the past six months; his jeans hung oh so perfectly on his hips, his muscles were a bit more defined under his T-shirt that dipped only a few short inches below his waist, and his neck just begged to be nipped at. I was slowly working my way up his upper body, my breathing becoming heavy as my body remembered all the times we had touched each other completely unbidden. His hard chin and soft, slightly parted lips were the perfect contrast, and all Edward. When I reached his eyes, they seemed to be on fire. His gaze was burning a hole in me; a delicious warmth that threatened to melt me dead away.

"Hi," he breathed at me, pulling me out of my daze.

I smiled back up at him, "Hello."

"Um, these are for you." He produced a Hershey's chocolate bar and a single red rose from behind his back. Something about the incredibly simple gesture took my breath away.

"Thank you," I told him as I slipped the chocolate bar into my purse and smelled the rose. He smiled brightly and then looked nervous again.

"I made reservations, he began, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, shall we?" He stepped out of the way so I could walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. As I turned to walk down the hall, he placed his hand at my lower back and guided me out of the building. I sighed as I realized that his touch alone caused me to relax in ways I had not been able to for half a year.

**EPOV**

When Bella opened the door I had to stop myself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. She was in a beautiful wrap dress that accentuated her every curve and looked oh so soft. Since she is shorter than I am, I was able to catch the last little bit of her looking me over as well. The look behind her eyes screamed of carnal memories and it was all I could do to not push her back into her apartment and make out on her couch; but that would get us nowhere and we needed to move forward.

She seemed to love the flower and chocolate, and did not seem to be upset about dinner reservations. I was a little worried since we had not called this a 'date' when we talked about dinner. I couldn't stop myself from touching her lower back as we walked out of the building and took comfort in the fact that she didn't shy away.

I drove us to the restaurant and watched as Bella's eyes lit up at the sight of the quaint little restaurant.

"Welcome to Bello Cigno. How many in your party?" The young hostess seemed genuinely friendly and a little bubbly.

"Reservation for Cullen," I told her. She scanned her book and tapped her finger on an entry about half way down the page.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, right this way please." We followed the hostess to a partly secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. The wooden table and chairs had a very rustic feel to it, like we were dining in a very old wine cellar. We were given our menu's and asked for our drinks. We ordered the house wine and sat back taking in the scene in front of us.

"This is lovely Edward," Bella began.

"I was hoping you would like it. I wanted to take you somewhere new, somewhere that didn't hold old memories," I said as I looked at her over my menu.

Bella ordered the baked ziti, and I ordered the chicken penne. The silence after the waitress left with our order was full of awkward glances and nervous smiles.

Why was this so hard?

"So Emmett..." Bella started.

"Yea, Emmett." I shook my head at the memories of his little stunt.

"How long do you think that recording went on for?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It was obvious that there was a lot of making out in the beginning. But I'm not sure exactly when we took it to the next level." Bella blushed at my words. "I'm hoping that he doesn't have more than that, but I'm worried that he does."

"We should record him and Rose sometime," Bella smiled mischievously at the thought. "And then threaten to put it on the internet."

I shook my head at this. "No, knowing Emmett, he would want a copy to give out to all his college buddies and Christmas presents." Bella laughed at my vision of Emmett's reaction. "And then thank us for doing him the favor." I laughed along with her. It was good to be carefree with each other again.

Our food came and it was delicious, set off perfectly by the wine. Conversation flowed easily from there as we caught up with each other's lives.

Bella laughed and I suddenly felt every emotion for this woman threatening to break through my very soul. How could I have ever thought I could stay away from her? My mouth decided to listen to my heart instead of my brain. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella; I don't have the strength to do it anymore. I don't want to."

Bella's eyes scanned my face, searching for something. I tried to convey everything I was feeling with my eyes, hoping she would see it.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the restaurant that Edward had taken me to, it was just what we needed to leave the rest of the world behind. I knew this wasn't supposed to be a date, but everything he did made it seem as though it were; like he was trying to woo me again. We joked, laughed, and talked about our lives since we had parted; nothing too heavy, nothing about us, just two friends catching up. It was nice, but I knew that we were skirting around the real issue.

I was beginning to wonder if we would ignore the elephant in the room the entire night when Edward told me he was tired of staying away from me. I searched his face, trying to see what he was feeling. I saw desperation, hope and need in his eyes.

"Then don't, I whispered softly. I reached out my hand and weaved it into the hair on the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp there. Edward placed his hand on my cheek and smiled before leaning down and gently capturing my lips with his. His kiss was tender and chase. Before either of us had a chance to deepen it, he pulled away. It was short and sweet, but it held unspoken promises.

We left the restaurant and made our way toward his car. The kiss in the restaurant had left me wanting more and I hoped that he felt the same.

"You know, Edward. It's such a shame that neither of us remember last night." I looked up at him through my lashes, trying to convey my hunger for him. The lust I had felt when he had picked me up had returned in full.

Edward took me in his arms, his eyes burning into me. "Well Bella, tonight is all about making new memories." He leaned down and once again captured my lips in his. There was nothing gentle in this kiss, almost immediately his tongue demanded entry and I gave it gladly. We both nipped and sucked at each other's tongue and lips. Not wanting to break the connection, we breathed into each other's mouths before attacking again. I found myself pushed up against Edward's car, his arousal pushing into me. I gasped as Edward grabbed my knee and hitched my leg around his hip allowing out bodies to come together in the most delicious way. Throwing my head back at the sensation, I gasped as Edward attacked my neck, biting and licking at the overheated flesh.

"Get a room!"

We both stopped as we heard a couple of passersby yell at us. We laughed a little as we took a moment to calm ourselves down. Edward pulled back and opened the door for me. "My Lady," he said as he gestured for me to get in.

"I'm not ready for tonight to end." I told him and he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'm not done with you yet." Edward smiled widely as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that we had gotten caught making out in the parking lot. But I wasn't embarrassed, I was happy to show the world that she was mine.

When Bella told me I didn't have to stay away from her anymore, something just clicked. I can't explain it but I needed to feel her, to make sure that this wasn't a dream. I wanted to pinch myself, but if this really is a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

I got us back to my place in record time and practically drug her into my apartment. She was giggling the whole way and I couldn't help but laugh with her. However as soon as I closed the front door all laughing stopped and we were back to attacking each other.

We groped and fumbled our way to my bedroom, pulling each other's clothes off as we went. Neither one of us seemed to be able to get enough of the others touch. By the time Bella's knees hit the edge of my bed, she was in her panties and bra, and I was in my boxer briefs and socks.

I stepped back for a moment to admire the beauty before me. She was wearing some damn sexy lingerie and as much as I loved how it looked on her, it needed to come off. I started to reach for her when she dodged out of the way and walked over to my stereo. I stared at her ass for a moment as she looked for a song to play. I wanted to touch her again, but I was more curious as to what she had in store.

I heard the familiar beat of Peggy Lee's Fever come on and Bella turned with a sly smile across her lips. She slowly began swaying her hips as she walked back to me and sat me on the bed.

_Never know how much I love you _

_Never know how much I care _

_When you put your arms around me _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

She mouthed the words as she swayed her body in front of me. I wanted so badly to touch her but I held out, loving what was in front of me.

_You give me fever when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_Fever ... in the mornin'_

_Fever all through the night_

She dipped down and shimmied for a second before moving to a crawling position. She was the definition of hot, wet, sex right before my eyes.

_Everybody's got the fever _

_That is somethin' you all know _

_Fever isn't such a new thing _

_Fever started long time ago_

She crawled up to me and grabbed the waistband of my boxer briefs and tugged lightly. I lifted my hips and she slowly pulled them down and off me. Then she climbed back up my body and licked my rock hard erection from base to tip. I groaned loudly at the sensation, Bella gave the best head.

Bella kept perfect time with the song and before long, I couldn't concentrate on the words anymore, just on her mouth and what it was doing to me. I knew I couldn't last much longer, I tried to tell Bella but she was having none of it and all to quickly I came into her mouth, screaming her name.

As I recovered myself, I caught the end of the song.

_Fever if you live and learn _

_Fever till you sizzle _

_What a lovely way to burn_

What a lovely way indeed.

**BPOV**

I put on Fever because that song made any woman feel sexy. Don't believe me? Go put in on, I'll wait.

Okay then, now that we agree on that, on to more important things. I didn't plan on making Edward cum in my mouth, but the moment was just so good that I couldn't pull away. I hoped he still had good recovery time.

When he had recovered from his orgasm, I decided to get practical for a moment.

"Edward, do you have condoms here?"

He smiled, pulled a baggie out of his jeans pocket and tossed it to me. I looked at it carefully.

"Okay, I understand the condoms, but what is up with the mints?'

Edward took the bag from me and motioned for me to lie back.

"I'll show you."

He pulled out a mint and popped it in his mouth. Then he reached out and pulled my panties down my legs. I sat up and un-latched my bra and tossed it away, we wouldn't be needing that any time soon. Edward stopped and looked up at me, his eyes hooded but still sparkling.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

I was nearly panting as he parted my legs and blew a cool breath across my very wet lower lips. I shivered at the cool tingly sensation from the mint, so that's what he was talking about! Wow!

Edward chuckled for a second and then dove in. The tingles and chills from the mint, combined with the heat and movement of his tongue was enough to make me moan his name over and over again. He wrapped his arm around my hips to keep me still while never letting up on his assault. With everything that had already happened I was already so wound up that I was cumming in record time and screaming his name. It was easily one of the most powerful orgasms that I have ever experienced. Altiods, curiously strong orgasms!

As I attempted to catch my breath, Edward crawled back up panting body and kissed me deeply.

He must have put the condom on while I was coming down from my orgasm and I felt him thrust deeply into my waiting pussy. I loved how full he made me, nothing felt like Edward did. His thrusts started out slow, but very soon were frantic and demanding.

**EPOV**

I loved that I could make her scream. I had been wanting to try that little trick out for a while, and now that I knew how much she liked it, I would be keeping a tin of those in every room of the house, and in the car.

While she recovered, I put the condom on. I was fearful that I might not recover in time, but seeing her come undone in front of me had me harder than ever. I crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply, thrusting into her waiting heat.

I wanted to take it slow, I wanted it to last, but it felt too good. Bella threw her legs around me and met my every thrust. Seeing her panting, sweating and chanting my name was the most amazing sight and sound I had ever witnessed. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, and I could feel that she was getting close. I reached between us and began circling her clit with my thumb while increasing the speed and depth of my thrusts.

"Come with me Bella, come with me now!" I shouted as I felt my orgasm start. Just as I began, so did she, milking my cock of everything it had as I filled the condom with my cum. We both held each other, panting each other's names like a little prayer.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, pushing back the hair that had stuck to the sweat on her face. In a moment like this, there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you Bella."

I was rewarded with the most beautiful sound.

"I love you too, Edward"

**A/N: Yea! They made up! Well I am off to Comic Con now to attend the Twilight Fan Fic panel. I'll let you all know how that goes.**

**Meanwhile, come visit us on FanFicAholocs Anon on Facebook. We'll make sure you get your fill of hot sexy Edward/Robert, and the other Twilight Vamps too. Tell 'em Saren sent ya!**

**Leave me some lovin below and I'll see ya next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is, the end of the story. :( **

**I'll do my big speech at the end. ****So without further delay...**

**BPOV**

I woke up and immediately regretted it. This time that damn construction worker was digging in the dirt, making my head throb and my mouth dry. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed the bottle of water and the two Tylenol on the bedside table. Edward had started insisting that we set water and Tylenol on the night stands any time we decide to go out; just in case. Every time I woke up like this, I worshipped his practical side.

I leaned over to grab the bottle and felt Edward's arms tighten around me. Smiling I leaned back into his embrace, my headache wasn't really that bad.

As I snuggled into his arms, I thought about how we get here.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I drove up to the Cullen's for Christmas Eve dinner. We had been back together for several months, and what a time it had been._

_Edward had talked to his father about his career choice while I sat and had coffee with Esme. Things got heated for a little bit, but Edward stood his ground and eventually Carlisle gave in and actually listened to him. Once the two of them were able to communicate, they realized that they really had the same goal in mind, for Edward to happy._

_His father wanted him to have a stable profession and was worried that this was just a passing phase and that Edward was wasting years when he could be studying medicine. He couldn't quite understand how anyone as smart as Edward could be happy being anything other than a doctor._

_Edward had always stormed off in the past, too frustrated to actually speak his mind. However, this time, he was determined. He told his father exactly why he didn't want to be a doctor and all about his passion for archeology. Of course, giving his father the 'operated on' skull Edward had found on his last dig may have helped grease the wheels._

_Edward parked the car and raced to my side to open my door, he was so sexy when he was being sweet. We walked up to the house and were met with a slight surprise._

_"Anthony?" I asked walking in to the foyer._

_Anthony turned around and smiled at me, "Bella, how are you?"_

_I gave him a hug and introduced him to Edward. Anthony shrank back a little, "He's not gonna hit me again is he?"_

_I laughed as Edward reached out to shake Anthony's hand. When I had first told Edward that Anthony was gay and that I had not really dated anyone while we were apart, he admitted to having a sex buddy relationship with Heather and quickly told me that she had gotten back together with her ex. I was a little hurt, but knew that I would have done the same thing had the opportunity been presented to me. We were both tested just in case, and the results came out perfectly clean._

_"Bella, sweetie, I will never be able to thank you for introducing me to this fine piece of man candy."_

_I spun around at hearing Will's voice and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I had introduced them a couple of weeks ago, and it's been non-stop since then. Claiming love at first sight, they both came out to their families. Anthony's family told him that they had suspected as much and were glad that he had finally told them. Will's family didn't take it so well and refused to talk to him for a week, but they had finally agreed that as long as Will was happy, they would be happy for him._

_"Well, it's not like I have a use for him." I laughed. Anthony threw me a hurt look until Will walked up and kissed it away. I couldn't help the giggle as I noticed Edward shifting back and forth, clearly uncomfortable with their display of affection. I realized that Will and Anthony were not coming up for air any time soon so I took Edward by the hand and led him to the dining room._

_Edward went to talk with his father and a few of his cousins while I went in search of Edward's mother, Esme, in the kitchen. She was putting the finishing touches on her famous oyster gravy and I noticed that the potatoes, while boiled, had not yet been mashed._

_"Need a hand in here, Esme?" I asked nodding in the direction of the potatoes._

_"Yes please, Bella. It's funny how you are always the busiest right before you finish." I smiled and grabbed the potato masher, I added some milk and butter to the potatoes and started to cream them into a lovely concoction of fluffy goodness. By the time I finished with that, Esme was calling her husband to come cut the Turkey._

_Dinner was very nice. Everyone was talkative and happy to be together. We all talked about what we were hoping to have waiting for us under the tree. I knew what I was giving Edward; myself, all wrapped up. I went out and bought a big bow and Alice helped me figure out how to make a wrapping paper sleeping bag to crawl into. I couldn't wait for him to unwrap me in the morning._

_I was caught up in my little daydream of Christmas morning when I heard Edward taping his crystal glass with his knife. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. Edward cleared his throat and glanced at his father who just nodded encouragingly. Edward took in a deep breath and opened his mouth._

_"As you all may know, Bella and I have been through a lot. But no matter what happens, I know I don't want to be without her." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, I want to give you your Christmas present now, and I hope that not only will you accept it from me, but return the sentiment."_

_In the next moment, Edward had moved to a kneeling position next to me. My heart understood what was happening but my mind was having a hard time keeping up and caused me to stare at Edward in confusion._

_"Bella Swan, I want us to belong to each other for forever. Will you marry me?" With that he pulled a beautiful diamond ring from the inside pocket of his dinner jacket. I was stunned; I couldn't pull my gaze away from the ring in front of me. Words failed me and tears began to spring to my eyes._

_Edward's wife._

_Edward wants me to be his wife._

_Edward Cullen wants to marry me._

_"Bella?" Edward was looking up at me with confusion and a hint of fear in his eyes._

_Why would he be afraid? He knew that I loved him and I told him all the time that I never wanted to let him go again._

_It was then that I realized that I hadn't answered him yet. I pushed my mind through the haze and whispered in a choked up voice. (No a in choked)_

_"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you. A million times, yes." Edward smiled brightly as he pushed the ring onto my finger and pulled me from my chair into a crushing hug, then he pulled my lips to his engulfing me in a searing kiss. Our teeth biting each other's lips, our hands tangled in each other's hair, lost in our own world where nothing but the two of us mattered - until Carlisle cleared his throat. We pulled back, both of us blushing and took our seats again. I looked over at Edward and couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and obviously neither could he._

_Everyone around the table congratulated us and before we knew it, it was time to depart for the evening. We drove home in comfortable silence. We had decided to get a new apartment together after both of our leases were up and found a cute little place not too far away from campus. Edward was graduating in a few months and had been offered a job with the college's archeological research department. I still had about a year to go before I received my forensic science degree, but I was ready to get out into the world and start using my knowledge. I was looking at an intern program at the local Crime Lab._

_We arrived home and proceeded to celebrate our new engagement well into the night. I was so happy that I had started taking the pill; sex was so much better without the barrier of a condom._

_The next morning I woke early and chanced a peek at Edward. He was sleeping soundly and his soft snores were almost enough to make me want to stay in bed with him; but I had a plan._

_I carefully climbed out of bed and took a quick shower; then I brushed my teeth and put my hair in cute little pigtails with red and green ribbons. I slid on the lingerie that I had bought, a cute little two-piece fuzzy Mrs. Claus suit and snuck down stairs. I pulled the wrapping bag out of the back of the closet and affixed the giant red bow. I placed the bag under the tree and carefully slid in. I knew that Edward did not stay asleep long after I got up, so I expected him down very shortly._

_It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes when I heard Edward coming out of the bedroom clad in only a white t-shirt that stopped at the top of his hips and his red boxer briefs. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He opened the door to the fridge and started rooting around for a bit. I bit back a giggle as he scratched his right butt cheek and then pulled out the dairy creamer. I watched as he puttered around the kitchen for a little bit longer getting both of our coffee mugs and the sugar from the cabinet, wondering when he would notice that I was lying there, waiting for him._

_The coffee pot finished and he poured his coffee taking a tentative sip. I watched as he added a bit more sugar, took another sip and nodded to himself. I was seriously considering making some noise when he finally turned around and saw me. His eyes grew 10 sizes that day, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He slowly put down his coffee mug and walked toward me._

_"Is this for me Bella?" He asked in a husky tone._

_"That depends, Edward? Have you been a good boy?"_

_"Oh, I've been a very good, but you have been very bad." He slowly tore away at the wrapping paper revealing the gift underneath causing him to moan softly. "Oh Bella, you are on the top of the naughty list this year."_

_"I'd rather be on top of you." I whispered to him. I stared up at him through my eyelashes and softly bit my lip._

_Edward winked at me. "I have a feeling that can be arranged."_

_Edward ripped away the remains of the wrapping paper and pulled me to him attacking me with his hungry lips. I ran my hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged, letting him know that I wanted it off. He broke away long enough to take his shirt off and returned to my lips. I ran my fingers along the waistband of his boxers and I felt his muscles ripple as I tickled his lower abs. I loved feeling his body respond to me that way. Spurred on by my actions, Edward grabbed my ass and squeezed while pulling me closer to him. Our chests pressed together and our lips never leaving each other's skin, I slowly ran my hand up his thigh and up into his boxers, first teasing his balls and then grasping the base of his very erect penis._

_Edward threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. He quickly worked to pull down his boxers, leaving him completely naked before me. I had very little time to take in the view before me as Edward tugged on my breasts until they were spilling out of my top. As he kissed and sucked my nipples, I stroked his cock, feeling it get impossibly harder with every movement. Edward grabbed my bottoms and slid them down my legs; I had to help him a little since he refused to leave my breasts._

_And so there we were making out on the living room floor, in front of the tree; Edward naked, and me in just my top, which no longer hid anything. We were so lost in the moment that we did not hear Emmett's loud knocking, or Rose's warning phone calls. We did however hear the front door open._

_"Merry Chri... MY EYES!" I don't think it was possible for Emmett's voice to get any louder. Edward pulled me to him and grabbed the nearby wrapping paper, trying to cover as much of us as possible._

_"Get. Out." Edward seethed. Rose burst in screaming at Emmett._

_"I told you to leave them alone! No one cares about your stupid IPAD loaded with porn that Jasper gave you." She reached up and grabbed Emmett by the ear, pulling him back out of the apartment. I was wondering what we had been thinking giving our friends copies of our keys, I'd be taking those back as soon as possible._

_Once the door was closed and our friends were gone, Edward and I looked at each other. The scene was so horrific and unbelievable that we couldn't help but break out in fits of laughter. But when you are in the position that Edward and I were in, laughing does funny things to how your bodies are in contact. And just like that, the need was back._

_Edward laid my back, placing kisses all along my neck as he did so. I opened my legs to accommodate him and he was soon sheathed inside me. Edward started out slowly, teasing us both, but all too soon, I was begging him to go faster, harder. Everything was so perfect with him, nothing in the world felt as good as Edward sliding in and out of me. I was getting close and I could tell that Edward was too, but for some reason he was holding off. He looked down at me, his eyes and his voice burning into my soul as he spoke._

_"Tell me Bella. Tell me you love me. Tell me that your mine and I'm yours." He began to thrust harder and I could see him struggling to not cum._

_I placed my lips at his ears and began to whisper to him. "I'm yours Edward, and your mine. Forever, always, I love you."_

_Edward began to shake as he started to come undone. "Bella, I'm cuming. I'm cuming for you. Oh God, Bella, I'm cuming for you." Seeing his pleasure completely pushed me over the edge and we fell together._

_End Flashback_

I felt Edward begin to wake behind me. I knew his head was hurting as much as mine was, but he snuggled to me and I found myself not caring about how I would feel when I finally got up.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and something on his hand caught the light, immediately drawing me to it. On Edward's left ring finger was the gold band that I had picked out for our wedding. Curious, I slowly lifted my left hand and noticed that a new ring sat on my finger with my engagement diamond.

"Edward?" I asked, a little anxious.

"Yes my beautiful fianc ?" Edward replied as he gently nuzzled my hair.

"Um, I'm not sure fianc is the proper term anymore." I told him as I raised his left hand with my own, showing him the two rings.

"In that case, good morning my beautiful wife."

I smiled at that. "Good morning my amazing husband."

As we snuggled back into the bed all I could think was that I couldn't wait to hear what all my friends say.

**A/N: It has been one hell of a ride and I am so thankful for everyone who has gone on this ride with me. There is a really good chance that I will do a few out takes on this story so keep a look out. If I do I will post it here. **

**Mesmerizeme - My amazing beta, You rock so hard! Your quick work and great grammer and spelling skills have been amazing!**

**Zen One - You inspire me in so many ways! Thanks sweetie!**

**And lots of love to flojo03, ADADancer, justginger, LadyTx, zdra8351, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, and Flora73 for reviewing most if not all of my chapters.**

**I'm really hoping to get to 100 reviews! So close...**


End file.
